


Ultraviolet

by Thecrasy



Category: Mass Effect, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Lydia Martin, Alien Stiles Stilinski, Amitié, Dysmorphophobie, Espace, Fanart, Haine - Respect - Amour, M/M, Mass Effect AU, Mentions de Stérilité, Militaires, Prince Stiles, Science Fiction, Soldat Derek, Some Humor, Space Opera, Univers Alternatif - Futur, Violence, amour, beaucoup de références à Mass Effect, mas ce n'est pas grave de ne pas les comprendre, un peu d'humour, ça peut être lu comme du charabia technologique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: "C'est impossible qu'il soit un quarien. Encore moins le prince quarien qu'on est censés escorter.", gémit Erica, et derek se demande pourquoi il l'a nommée lieutenant, elle n'a aucun tact."Désolé, mais tu dois être une amie de niveau quatre pour débloquer mon passé tragique.", plaisante le prince. "Et appelle-moi Stiles, même moi je n'arrive pas à prononcer mon vrai nom."
Dans laquelle Derek et son équipe sont missionnés pour assurer la sécurité d'un prince alien, et rien n'est ce qu'il semble être.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ultra Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673714) by [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack). 



> Coucou les amis ! 
> 
> Pour commencer, ne soyez pas effrayés. Si vous ne connaissez rien au fandom Mass Effect, ce n'est rien du tout, vous comprendrez quand même. Vous n'aurez juste pas les références amusantes mais, si vous aimez la science fiction, vous aurez juste du vocabulaire technologique, et voilà :)
> 
> On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic ! Je sais, ce n'est habituellement pas ici qu'on se voit, mais c'était un souhait de l'auteur que la traduction reste sur le même site que l'original. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, vu qu'ElisAttack a gentiment accepté que je me penche sur son travail pour vous en donner une version francophone ;) J'espère que vous allez aimer autant que moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Asseyez-vous, Hale. », dit Deaton en montrant une chaise devant son bureau. « Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

« Capitaine. », salue Derek en se tenant bien droit, avant d'obéir à l'ordre et de s'asseoir dans le siège indiqué. « La mission a été un succès. Je suppose que vous avez lu le rapport ? »

Deaton fait un geste au-dessus de son omni-tech, faisant apparaître ledit rapport. « En effet, et je dois vous féliciter pour un travail très bien fait. » Deaton passe la main dans l'hologramme orange qui flotte au-dessus de son poignet, lisant les textes affichés. « Tous les éléments hostiles ont été maîtrisés avec un minimum de blessés, aucune mort, et aucun dégât n'a été fait aux équipements de l'Alliance. », dit Deaton. Avec un nouveau geste, l'hologramme disparaît. « Un travail remarquable, Hale. »

« Merci, monsieur. », sourit Derek, tenté de valoriser le rôle que son équipe a joué dans l'opération. Sans eux, ça aurait dégénéré très rapidement.

Deaton s'appuie en arrière sur sa chaise, ses mains croisées sur son estomac. « Votre mère serait fière. »

Derek baisse la tête en souriant légèrement.

Sa mère était amiral pendant la Grande Guerre, elle commandait la quatrième flotte. La flotte entière avait été décimée quand la Terre avait été envahie. Ils étaient la première ligne de défense et l'avaient payé cher. Mais, sans sa mère et les nombreux hommes et femmes sous son commandement, la Terre n'existerait plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle un Derek de huit ans avait décidé de rejoindre l'Alliance. Pour être comme sa mère.

Même si sa position de lieutenant est encore loin du grade d'amiral de sa mère, il monte doucement dans les échelons. Son travail acharné et sa dévotion payent énormément.

« J'ai transmis votre rapport au Conseil, ainsi que ma recommandation pour un travail de la plus haute importance dont ils ont besoin. Vous êtes attendus au quartier général des Spectres dans une heure, mais je n'ai pas été informé de ce qui est attendu de vous. »

Derek hausse un sourcil en retenant un sourire amusé. « Typique du Conseil, toujours secret. »

Deaton ricane. « Soyez vigilant, Hale, ils ont des oreilles partout dans la Citadelle. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le quartier général des Spectres est sombre, comme toujours. Les portes s'ouvrent avec un bruit d'air et une voix électronique le salue d'un « Spectre Hale. » quand il entre. Les Spectres sont secrets, comme ils sont censés l'être. Ils travaillent directement avec le Conseil de la Citadelle, les personnes ayant l'autorité suprême dans la galaxie, ils exécutent les moindres de leurs désirs, que ce soit rétablir la paix ou commettre un assassinat. Les Spectres s'occupent de tout.

Il est l'une des recrues les plus récentes, donc il n'a pas encore reçu beaucoup de missions, mais il semblerait que ce soit sur le point de changer.

« Derek. » Lydia Martin le rejoint. Sa peau bleue étincelle dans la lumière faible, projetant des ombres légèrement rosées comme il n'en a jamais vu chez un autre Asari, mais il sait ne pas poser de questions. « Tu as l'air plus vieux. »

« Merci. », répond-il de manière sarcastique. « Je n'ai pas la même espérance de vie que toi, bien sûr que je vais vieillir. »

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel. « Ça ne fait que quelques mois, pas des années. Je sais que les humains ne vieillissent pas aussi vite. Tu dois trop en faire, est-ce que tu as des soucis de sommeil ? »

Derek soupire, se gratte le crâne. « Tu remarques tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lydia se rapproche de lui et ils prennent le couloir côte à côte. « J'ai cinq cents ans, Derek, je remarque tout. »

« Génial. », répond-il avec ironie.

« C'est une bonne chose que je serai là pour garder un œil sur toi. », dit Lydia en sortant son omni-tech.

Derek hausse un sourcil. « Le Conseil nous a assignés la même mission ? »

« Je dois garder un œil sur la mission, je n'ai aucune expérience militaire, c'est pour ça que tu es là. Mais je vais aider au côté politique et médical des choses. Partager mes connaissances historiques avec toi, que tu utiliseras pour faire des décisions tactiques. », explique Lydia mécaniquement en envoyant les détails de la mission à Derek.

Derek en prend connaissance, ses sourcils se haussant de plus en plus à chaque ligne.

« J'espère que tu comprends que cette information est classée top secret. »

« Sans blague. », remarque Derek sans lever les yeux du halo doré de l'hologramme. « Tu es sûre que c'est moi que le Conseil veut pour cette mission ? Il doit sûrement y avoir quelqu'un de plus qualifié. »

« Derek. », l'interrompt Lydia avec une main sur le poignet. « Tu es plus que qualifié pour cette mission. Fais-moi confiance. »

Derek sourit doucement. « Merci, Lydia. », dit-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant l'armurerie. Il passe son omni-tech devant la porte du terminal. « Voyons voir les nouveaux joujoux que le Conseil nous donne. »

Les lèvres de Lydia tressautent d'amusement. « Vous les militaires, et votre obsession avec les gros flingues. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Erica crie de joie quand Boyd lui tend le dernier d'une longue série de fusils d'assaut de manufacture turien.

« Bon sang, Derek ! », s'exclame-t-elle. « Ces petits gars n'ont même pas encore armé leurs propres militaires avec ça ! En fait, ça ne va même pas être publiquement présenté avant encore un an. Comment le Conseil a pu mettre les pattes dessus ? » Elle caresse doucement le fusil en lui adressant un regard énamouré.

« Vous voulez une chambre, tous les deux ? », plaisante Derek.

Erica lui tire la langue.

« C'est beaucoup d'armes à feu pour un job de baby-sitter. », remarque Isaac en regardant les mètres d'équipement déroulés devant eux. Ils sont dans la cale du Beacon, le vaisseau est toujours amarré en cale sèche à la Citadelle. Il faut encore qu'il passe quelques examens avant de pouvoir redécoller. Ils attendent aussi le 'bébé' qu'ils doivent garder. Il a plus d'une heure de retard et Derek commence à en être agacé.

« Isaac. », prévient Derek.

Isaac baisse la tête. « Désolé, Commandant. »

« Fais juste attention à ce que tu dis devant le Prince, c'est un homme puissant et tu ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre toi. »

« Ooooh, et il va faire quoi le grand méchant prince ? Nous jeter sa charentaise royale ? », taquine Erica.

« Eh bien, je pourrais toujours ordonner à mon garde du corps de vous mettre une balle dans la tête, mais je crains que ce ne soit hypocrite de ma part puisque je cautionne la paix intergalactique. »

Derek tourne la tête si brusquement que sa nuque craque. Sa main se pose sur le pistolet attaché à sa cuisse, prêt à dégainer à tout moment. Deux personnes se tiennent sur son vaisseau, l'une d'elles dans une armure humaine. L'autre, la source du commentaire, porte des vêtements quariens traditionnels. Voir que Lydia se tient à côté des deux l'aide à se relaxer, mais des étrangers à bord du Beacon le rend toujours nerveux.

« Je tiens à m'excuser au nom de l'équipe du commandant Hale. », dit Lydia à l'homme quarien dont la visière violette ne trahit pas les émotions. Derek sait que les Quariens doivent porter ces masques en raison de leur système immunitaire affaibli, où même un petit virus peut les tuer en quelques heures. C'est juste difficile de lire une personne sans voir ses expressions faciales. Derek va devoir s'appuyer sur les mots que dit l'homme. Sauf que les mensonges sont très faciles à proclamer.

« Pourquoi vous avez dix doigts ? », lâche Isaac avant de se mettre une main devant la bouche, regardant Derek avec les yeux écarquillés et un regard désolé.

Le Quarien, qui n'en est apparemment pas un, mais aime s'habiller comme eux, glousse. Derek le regarde et se rend compte que ses jambes ne sont pas arquées et qu'il a dix doigts comme un humain au lieu des six des quariens. « Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que c'est impoli de demander pourquoi on a quatre doigts en trop ? »

« Je vais juste me taire, maintenant. », dit Isaac calmement.

Erica a cette étincelle dans le regard qui dit qu'elle va dire quelque chose pour embarrasser terriblement Derek. « Vous savez que l'appropriation culturelle est toujours quelque chose qui n'est pas bien. », dit-elle à l'homme qui soupire lourdement.

« Je ne m'approprie aucune culture. », répond-il. Il n'a même pas l'air un peu énervé, non. Il a l'air amusé.

Erica croise les bras et pince les lèvres. « Les vêtements que vous portez disent le contraire. »

« Erica. C'est le prince Przmy'slaw vas Stilinski. Fais preuve de respect. », dit Lydia avec une prononciation parfaite.

« Mais il a dix doigts, il ne peut pas être un Quarien. Encore moins celui qu'on doit escorter. », gémit Erica.

« Garde le silence. », statue Lydia avec finalité.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? », réplique Erica en tapant du pied, et Derek se demande pour la millionième fois pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a nommée lieutenant, elle n'a aucun tact.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu dois être une amie de niveau quatre pour débloquer mon passé tragique. », plaisante le prince avant de tendre la main vers son garde du corps qui la frappe, sa mâchoire de travers révélant un sourire.

« Pas mal, mec. », dit le garde du corps alors que tout le monde les fixe.

Le prince se retourne vers eux. « Et appelez-moi Stiles, même moi je n'arrive pas à prononcer mon vrai nom. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles est insupportable, décide Derek après seulement une heure passée avec lui sur le Beacon. Il est bruyant, arrogant et pense que tout prête à rire. Derek le déteste. Il est tout ce que Derek ne supporte pas et il ne comprend pas comment le Conseil peut accorder autant d'importance à sa sécurité.

Peut-être cela a-t-il rapport avec son apparence humanoïde ? Mais qui sait vraiment ? Lydia ne dit rien à ce sujet et les fichiers des Spectres pour la mission n'offrent aucune révélation. Ils procurent des informations sur la mère de Stiles, la reine de la plus large section de la Flotte nomade, mais rien sur son père. D'autant que Derek puisse dire, sa mère est cent pourcents Quarien mais, pour une quelconque raison, Stiles ne l'est pas, bien qu'il choisisse de porter cette foutue visière. Peut-être a-t-il le système immunitaire quarien ?

Derek ne se casse pas autant la tête sur le sujet qu'Erica. Ça le turlupine, mais il a d'autres priorités. Comme assurer la sécurité de Stiles, qui se révèle être une mission très dangereuse.

Stiles est très différent d'un Quarien typique.

Trois cents ans plus tôt, les Quariens ont été expulsés de leur monde d'origine par les Geths, les intelligences artificielles qu'ils ont créées et réduites en esclavage et qui se sont ensuite retournées contre leurs maîtres. Les Quariens se sont retrouvés en exil, forcés de parcourir la galaxie dans une flottille de vaisseaux de récupération pour rechercher à jamais un endroit qu'ils puissent à nouveau appeler maison. Ils sont encore à la recherche d'un endroit qui comblerait leurs besoins. Leur monde d'origine était unique parce que la vie avait évolué d'une manière qui avait exclu toute forme de maladie. Ce qui veut dire que les Quariens sont obligés de porter des combinaisons de survie où qu'ils aillent. Leur système immunitaire faible n'est tout simplement pas adapté aux agents pathogènes du reste de la galaxie.

Erica a une phrase qu'elle a l'habitude de dire. Éternue une fois vers un Quarien qui ne porte rien, et tu peux prévoir des funérailles.

La plupart des Quariens sont calmes et pacifiques. Stiles ne l'est pas. Son garde du corps humain, McCall, est plus silencieux que lui. Stiles est bruyant, et il est partout. Il apparaît au poste de commandement quand il s'ennuie. Il harcèle Boyd et Isaac au hangar, ce qui rend Boyd de plus en plus frustré. Derek a reçu énormément de messages de plaintes. Il a même réussi à agacer l'I.A du vaisseau, ce qui est un exploit considérable si on prend en compte le fait que l'I.A est programmée pour être aussi patiente que possible.

Seules Erica et Lydia semblent tolérer sa présence. Lydia parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il est bébé. Lydia explique qu'il avait un béguin effroyable pour elle quand il était adolescent, lui offrant des cadeaux de plus en plus ridicules. Jusqu'à ce que Lydia lui passe une soufflante et qu'il se calme finalement.

Erica semble avoir révisé son opinion sur lui, et ils sont vite devenus amis. Derek les voit souvent assis côte à côte à la cantine pour manger ensemble. Stiles avec une paille qui passe dans le purificateur de sa visière et qui tue tout microbe qu'il pourrait accidentellement avaler, et Erica avec une fourchette qu'elle adore brandir comme un trident quand elle parle, manquant à chaque fois d'éborgner quelqu'un.

Derek sait que ce n'est pas qu'une mission de baby-sitter. Stiles est un Quarien important. C'est l'ambassadeur de la race pour le reste de la galaxie, et un candidat potentiel pour être le premier membre quarien du conseil dans toute l'histoire de la galaxie. Stiles est essentiel au futur de sa race.

Ça ne veut pas dire que Derek doit l'apprécier. Juste le protéger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils sont dans la nébuleuse de la Tête de Cheval après une courte pause dans une station avec une large population de Quariens.

Quand ils se sont amarrés la première fois, Derek a eu l'impression que chaque Quarien est venu saluer son prince, et il a reçu le plus grand choc de sa vie.

Stiles est populaire. Il est tellement populaire que les Quariens lui criaient des compliments et des salutations. La queue pour lui parler individuellement fait plusieurs kilomètres de long.

Encore plus surprenant, Stiles est un sacré bon prince. Il a écouté attentivement chaque personne, sans prendre aucune pause parce qu'il ne voulait pas les faire attendre, et a enregistré chaque problème soulevé dans son omni-tech.

Maintenant, Derek est debout devant la carte des étoiles à observer le petit hologramme de leur vaisseau flotter dans l'immensité de l'espace. Ils ont encore quelques jours avant d'atteindre le prochain relais cosmodésique, même s'ils voyagent actuellement à la vitesse de la lumière, le moteur SLM du Beacon tourne à plein régime. Derek adore le sentiment de voyager par relais. Erica déteste ça et passe au moins une heure après chaque saut à rendre le contenu de son estomac.

C'est juste que savoir qu'ils brisent les règles de l'espace et du temps, qu'ils sautent d'un système à un autre en un instant, ça fait courir son sang dans ses veines.

« Vous en pouvez plus d'attendre de sauter, hein ? », dit Stiles en se plaçant à ses côtés. Il tend une main et la passe dans l'hologramme. L'image se tord autour de ses doigts.

Derek émet un bruit évasif. Il a développé un nouveau respect pour Stiles. Celui-ci traite bien son peuple, comme un meneur le devrait. Derek respecte ça, mais il n'a pas besoin de le montrer. Ni de laisser les autres l'embêter avec ça. Il frissonne en pensant à combien Erica va l'emmerder quand elle le découvrira.

« Quand j'étais gamin, ma mère me faisait asseoir sur ses genoux devant le pont et, quand on sautait, on regardait les étoiles, même les plus éloignées, se transformer en ce grand trait de lumière pendant une longue seconde avant qu'on arrive à destination. » Stiles soupire, manifestement perdu dans un bon souvenir.

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça ? », demande-t-il, confus.

Stiles rigole. « Eh bien, j'aime à penser qu'on est au moins amis de niveau un, maintenant, vous ne pensez pas ? » Il lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule et Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné cette impression ? », demande Derek d'un ton taquin.

Stiles tapote le bras qu'il a frappé. « Je connais votre secret, Commandant Hale, et vous êtes un gentil, n'essayez même pas de le nier. »

« Derek. », répond Derek. Puis il se maudit lui-même pour ce glissement, mais il est trop tard pour reculer, alors il continue. « Appelez-moi Derek. »

Stiles incline la tête et Derek imagine que son sourire est plus brillant que Sol elle-même derrière sa visière. « D'accord, Derek. »

Merde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek se fait réveiller par un tambourinement persistant sur la porte de sa cabine. Il se lève rapidement, se saisit du pistolet rangé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il cligne des yeux quand il allume la lumière et se dirige avec précaution vers la porte.

Il trouve Stiles de l'autre côté, et il détend sa posture.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demande Derek d'un ton fatigué en croisant les bras sur son torse nu, soudain embarrassé d'avoir ouvert la porte en boxer.

« Oh, euh... », bredouille Stiles en détournant légèrement la tête. « J'ai reçu un appel de détresse d'une colonie proche, on doit changer de direction immédiatement. »

Après que Derek se soit habillé, il demande à l'I.A d'envoyer un message à son personnel pour rassembler ses officiers dans la salle de réunion.

« Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller au milieu du rêve magnifique que j'étais en train de faire. », grogne Isaac.

Derek ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Stiles le devance. « Un de mes contacts dans une colonie proche m'a envoyé un message de détresse. Des pirates attaquent et pillent la colonie. Les résidents suivent les instructions, mais les pirates sont violents, et des gens sont blessés. », dit Stiles. « Nous devons les aider. »

« A quelle distance est-elle ? », demande Derek.

« Deux heures en conduite SLM, si nous partons maintenant. », répond Stiles en se tordant les doigts. Lydia lui prend la main pour stopper ses mouvements nerveux.

Erica se lève. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons botter du cul de pirate ! »

Derek est dans l'armurerie pour revêtir son matériel de protection pendant qu'Allison, son pilote, entre les nouvelles coordonnées dans le système du vaisseau. Stiles le rejoint. « Je veux aider. », dit-il abruptement.

« Vous pouvez aider en restant à bord. », répond Derek sans même relever les yeux.

Stiles croise les bras. « Ce n'était pas une requête. Je viens avec vous. »

Derek émet un bruit de protestation. « Vous allez me gêner. »

« Allez vous faire voir. Mon peuple est dehors, en train de se faire tirer dessus. Je serai là pour les aider. », gronde Stiles.

Derek fait claquer la porte de son casier. « Vous allez rester sur ce foutu vaisseau, ou je vous ligote au pont moi-même. »

« Vous oubliez que j'ai un rang supérieur au vôtre. Je peux aller où bon me semble, et vous n'avez rien à dire. », contre Stiles.

Derek grince des dents. Il veut étrangler Stiles, il est tellement têtu. « C'est mon devoir de vous protéger, et je ne peux pas faire ça si je suis au milieu d'une fusillade. »

« Et comme je vous disais, vous n'avez absolument aucun poids dans cette décision. », énonce Stiles de manière péremptoire avant de se détourner pour aller mettre sa propre armure.

Derek écrase son poing contre son casier, le son résonnant dans la large pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allison met le vaisseau en orbite autour du relais, hors de portée de tir des vaisseaux pirate sur le port. Derek continue à fixer Stiles, qui est assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la navette Kodiac que Boyd fait descendre vers la colonie. La navette est plus manœuvrable que le Beacon, et il est donc plus difficile de lui tirer dessus. Les pirates les touchent quelques fois, mais ils les manquent bien plus souvent. Boyd est un bon pilote, après tout.

McCall est assis derrière Stiles, une main sur son épaule, et lui parle doucement. Il est probablement en train de demander à Stiles de rester hors de danger. Derek espère juste que Stiles va écouter, McCall semble être la seule personne qu'il écoute. Mais Stiles peut être têtu et persistant, et a un complexe du héros de la taille de la voie lactée. Ça va le tuer, un jour.

Derek soupire et se tourne vers Boyd. « Quand arriverons-nous ? »

« Dans dix minutes, Commandant. », répond Boyd, les doigts bougeant sur le clavier plus vite que la lumière.

Derek acquiesce avant de se tourner vers son personnel. « Okay, écoutez bien. Les ennemis sont nombreux, armés et dangereux. Normalement, nous n'aurions aucun problème à les capturer vivants, mais il y a des civils. Alors on tire pour tuer. Compris ? »

Il a une salve de « Oui, Commandant. » et un hululement bruyant de la part d'Erica. Stiles se contente d'un hochement de tête, les mains se resserrant sur le fusil sniper qu'il tient. Avec un peu de chance, ça veut dire qu'il se tiendra à l'écart des combats, et qu'il sait comment utiliser son arme. Derek ne veut pas d'un trou dans son dos parce que Stiles ne sait pas prendre en compte le recul de l'arme quand il vise.

Soudain, des tirs touchent la navette et Boyd jure. « Je vais devoir vous faire descendre et partir avant qu'ils ne criblent la coque de balles. »

« D'accord, Boyd. », aboie Derek en appuyant sur un bouton pour que son casque recouvre sa tête. « Je t'enverrai un message quand on aura besoin d'une extraction. », dit-il. Sa voix résonne à l'intérieur du casque. Les informations vitales sur son équipe et sur lui apparaissent sur son écran. Derek compte bien surveiller attentivement celles de Stiles, il sait que le reste de son équipe sait prendre soin d'elle.

« Maintenant ! », dit Boyd juste avant que les portes de la navette s'ouvrent. Derek saute le premier et il se met rapidement à couvert, descendant deux pirates qui tiraient sur la navette. Le reste de son équipe le suit rapidement.

L'endroit est silencieux et Boyd pilote la navette hors de portée de l'ennemi pendant que Derek vérifie ses scanners de proximité. Il voit ainsi que l'ennemi le plus proche est à quelques centaines de mètres. Il signale à Erica et Isaac de le rejoindre de quelques mouvements compliqués de main pendant qu'ils avancent. Ils écoutent en hochant la tête.

Derek fronce les sourcils en voyant Stiles et McCall monter les escaliers pour trouver une position élevée. McCall a intérêt à assurer la protection de sa charge, ou ça va barder.

Ils avancent au premier niveau de la colonie, se débarrassant rapidement des preneurs d'otage et envoyant les civils sauvés dans les zones nettoyées. Ils travaillent efficacement en tant qu'équipe, et même Stiles se débrouille étonnamment bien. Derek n'a jamais rencontré un meilleur sniper. Il ne manque presque jamais sa cible et sait se déplacer rapidement quand ils traversent une zone à découvert de la colonie.

Après qu'ils ont secouru un large groupe de civils de quelques pirates, l'un d'entre eux arrête Derek pour lui dire que les bandits déplacent le reste des civils vers les parties communes. C'est le meilleur endroit pour rassembler les gens ici. Derek remercie l'homme et donne des nouveaux ordres à son équipe.

Les pirates paniquent quand ils les trouvent enfin. De toute évidence, les nouvelles qu'une équipe de l'Alliance décime leur groupe leur sont parvenues. Ils hurlent sur un groupe de civils étendus au sol. Le chef des bandits tient un homme, probablement l'officier en chef de la colonie, par le cou et a un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe.

Derek allume son micro externe. « Capitulez, et vous serez jugés de manière juste par les lois du Conseil. », dit-il en offrant un ultimatum. « Continuez à vous battre et nous serons obligés de vous abattre. »

Le chef des bandits a l'air fou. C'est un Vorcha, une race connue pour leur irascibilité, leur petit cerveau et leur soif de sang. Il crie d'une voix perçante en direction de Derek, lève légèrement son arme pour lui pointer dessus mais, avant qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt sur la gâchette, un petit trou apparaît sur sa nuque et il recule de quelques pas sous la force du tir, tombant raide mort sur le sol.

Son équipe prend rapidement avantage de la distraction que Stiles leur a fournie et abat le reste des pirates.

Vérifiant rapidement son radar de proximité, Derek s'autorise finalement à soupirer de soulagement. Voyant qu'ils se sont occupés de tous les pirates, il commence à aider les civils. Il enlève son casque afin d’apparaître plus amical pour la population traumatisée.

Derek remarque rapidement que la plupart des civils sont humains ou galariens, seuls quelques Quariens sont ici. Quelque chose qui ressemble à du respect envahit Derek et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'approbation pour Stiles. L'homme sera un grand leader, un jour. Il ne s'occupe pas que de son peuple, mais de la galaxie entière.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentissent au loin et Derek voit avec horreur les informations vitales de McCall baisser à toute vitesse sur son écran. Quelqu'un vient de l'assommer.

« Stiles ! », crie Erica en courant vers les escaliers. Derek sort de sa torpeur et court sur ses talons. Son cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, calculant toutes les possibilités. Il n'y a pas d'ennemis sur son scanner, alors ils doivent avoir une technologie avancée de camouflage. Ce qui n'a absolument aucun sens. La majorité des pirates était vorcha, et ceux-ci ont du mal à différencier leur tête de leur cul quand ils sont en forme, alors manipuler une technologie de camouflage qui peut les cacher des scanners turiens à la pointe de la technologie ?

« Putain. », siffle Derek en courant aussi vite qu'il le peut vers la position qu'indique le petit point vers représentant Stiles sur son écran. La personne qui l'attaque ne doit pas être un pirate, ça doit être quelqu'un qui savait que Stiles viendrait et qui l'a attendu pour l'attaquer par-derrière.

Un coup de feu retentit et, soudain, la ligne vitale de Stiles est plate.

« Non, non, enfoiré de quarien, t'as intérêt à pas être mort. », halète furieusement Derek dans sa barbe. Quand il tourne au coin d'un bâtiment il trouve Stiles au sol, McCall inconscient à côté.

Il voit aussi le scintillement où la technologie de camouflage est incapable de cacher entièrement une cible bougeant vite. Il vide son chargeur sur l'assassin. Celui-ci active ses implants biotiques, faisant apparaître un bouclier d'énergie cosmodésique et les balles ricochent, rebondissant droit sur eux. Erica lève rapidement son propre bouclier, ce qui les enveloppe d'un halo bleu et les protège du retour de feu.

Un autre tir se fait entendre et l'assassin apparaît à leur vue, tombant mort sur le sol.

Stiles tient son arme en main, appuyé sur un coude alors qu'il regarde avec détermination le cadavre de celui qui vient juste d'essayer de le tuer. Son coude glisse dans le sang s'échappant de sa combinaison pour former une flaque sur le sol et il retombe sur le dos.

Derek court vers lui et tombe à genoux, remarquant que le tir est passé à travers de ses mesureurs de fonction vitale, ce qui explique pourquoi sa ligne était plate sur l'écran de Derek.

Le Spectre ne sait pas ce qu'il est supposé faire maintenant que le sceau de confinement de la combinaison de Stiles est cassé. Mais il sort du médi-gel de sa ceinture et l'applique sur la blessure, espérant tuer tout ce qui pourrait potentiellement tuer Stiles et sceller l'ouverture dans le vêtement.

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration, l'air faible et fatigué. « Je l'ai eu ? », demande-t-il.

« Oui, vous l'avez eu, sombre crétin ! », répond Derek, soulagé.

« Scott ? »

Erica répond. Elle est penchée sur le corps de McCall et lui prodigue les premiers soins. « Inconscient, mais il a un trou dans la jambe, rien qu'un peu de médi-gel ne peut soigner. »

Stiles soupire lourdement. « Cet enfoiré est sorti de nulle part. Il a tiré sur Scott avant qu'on puisse réagir. »

« Vous allez vous taire, enfin ? J'essaie de penser. », grogne Derek en réponse.

« C'est méchant. », dit Stiles, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à rester un petit merdeux sarcastique même avec un trou dans le corps.

« Votre combinaison de survie est compromise, vous pourriez faire semblant d'être un peu plus inquiet. », gronde Derek en gardant un œil sur le médi-gel qui est en train d'agir. Le médi-gel fait coaguler le sang et protège la blessure contre toute infection. Sauf celles qui sont déjà à l'intérieur, bien sûr.

Oh merde, Stiles va mourir.

« Taisez-vous, je ne vais pas mourir. », dit Stiles en soupirant. « Ramenez-moi simplement au vaisseau, et Lydia va me réparer en un rien de temps. »

Derek doit avoir dit sa dernière pensée tout haut, mais il prend quand même Stiles dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il ne veut pas rester plus longtemps sur ce relais, juste au cas où il y ait un autre assassin quelque part, même si l'infirmerie du relais est plus proche. Il appelle Boyd et lui dit de venir les chercher sur les docks.

Stiles est rendu inconscient par l'effet anesthésique du médi-gel quand la navette n'est même pas à mi-chemin du Beacon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première chose que dit Lydia, quand elle voit Stiles, est : « Je suppose qu'il est démasqué. »

La seconde est : « Enlevez-lui cette visière inutile pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement. »

Erica la regarde, bouche bée. « Tu veux le tuer plus vite ? », dit-elle au même moment où Derek s'exclame : « Démasqué ? »

Lydia soupire. « Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Il expliquera tout quand il sera réveillé. Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire. »

Derek est presque tenté de demander s'il a atteint le niveau 4 de l'amitié.

Allison les attend à l'infirmerie quand ils y arrivent avec Stiles et McCall. Elle se précipite sur McCall, repoussant doucement les cheveux de son visage. Eh bien, c'est nouveau, ça. Derek aurait remarqué les sentiments de son pilote pour le garde du corps de sa charge si ça avait duré. Il n'est pas si naïf, non ?

« Ça remonte, ces deux-là. », murmure Isaac dans son oreille.

Apparemment si, il est naïf.

Derek soulève doucement Stiles et le place sur un lit, mais Lydia le repousse et se met au travail. Elle enlève délicatement l'armure de Stiles avant de prendre une paire de ciseaux médicaux et découper la partie haute de son habit. Laissant son torse nu. Derek fronce les sourcils. La peau de Stiles est pâle et parsemée de grains de beauté. C'est loin du teint lilas habituel des Quariens.

Lydia passe son omni-tech sur le visage de Stiles et le fermoir de sa visière s'ouvre dans un bruit pneumatique. Derek se surprend à fixer l'humain qui se révèle à lui. L'humain magnifique avec des cheveux bruns, un nez retroussé et une bouche large qui convient bien à tout le babillage qui en tombe sans cesse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ledit humain ouvre les yeux. De grands yeux de biche quariens. Un iris doré entouré d'un blanc d’œil d'un violet profond.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », remarque Derek.

« Vous savez... », dit Stiles. « Lydia dit toujours que j'ai hérité des beaux yeux de ma mère, mais du teint de peau terrible de mon père. »

« C'est vraiment affreux. », ajoute Lydia en regardant le panneau de contrôle médical. « Une peau pâle et humaine, tellement sensible aux radiations ultraviolettes. »

« Je ne savais même pas que les Humains et les Quariens pouvaient se croiser. », chuchote Derek.

« Ils ne peuvent pas. », répond simplement Lydia en prenant un objet médical qu'elle passe au-dessus de la blessure de Stiles. Les informations sont envoyées dans son omni-tech.

« Je suis un bébé éprouvette. », dit Stiles avec un froncement de sourcil. « Créé et élevé dans un laboratoire, à partir des échantillons ADN de mon père et de ma mère, avant d'être implanté dans l'utérus de ma mère pour compléter la gestation. », continue-t-il d'un ton mécanique, comme s'il lisait un script. Un script qu'il hait. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il cache sa véritable apparence de tous. Il considère vraiment son passé comme tragique.

« Beaucoup d'enfants terriens sont créés en laboratoire. », offre Derek. « Ça évite que les cancers ou les autres mutations et maladies génétiques soient transmis des parents aux enfants. C'est complètement normal. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et détourne le visage. « Oui, mais ces bébés sont assurés, les parents savent ce qu'ils vont devenir. Ce ne sont pas des expériences. », marmonne-t-il.

« Stiles. », dit Lydia d'un ton réprobateur. « Tu n'es pas une expérience. »

« Ouais, ouais, je suis l'espoir pour le futur de la race quarienne. » Stiles agite son bras intact. « Tellement dommage que l'espoir des Quariens soit complètement stérile. La prochaine sera la bonne. », dit-il d'un ton sarcastique et soudainement, Derek a l'impression de faire partie d'une conversation qui ne le concerne absolument pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se relève. Les yeux sombres quarien de Stiles suivent chacun de ses mouvements.

« Je serai sur le pont si vous avez besoin de moi. », dit-il en s'adressant à Lydia. Celle-ci acquiesce et retourne à ce qu'elle faisait. Derek se tourne vers Stiles. « Vous avez fait preuve de bravoure, là-bas. », commence-t-il. « De bravoure, mais aussi de stupidité. Honnêtement, vous êtes chanceux de vous en être sorti en un seul morceau. »

Derek déglutit, et les mots tombent de ses lèvres sans sa permission. « La prochaine fois que nous serons dans une situation de combat, vous resterez dans le vaisseau, même si je dois vous y enfermer moi-même. Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes incapable de vous tenir hors de danger. Est-ce clair, Stiles ? »

Les yeux de Stiles s'assombrissent de colère avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. « Comme du cristal, Commandant. »

Derek quitte l'infirmerie avec la sensation que ces mots n'étaient pas du tout ceux qu'il voulait dire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les lasagnous ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Cela ne se reproduira pas, vous aurez le chapitre suivant en temps et en heure, c'est à dire, mercredi sans faute !
> 
> Bonne lecture :=)

Stiles refuse de lui parler. Il refuse même de le regarder.

Derek sait qu'il a le droit d'être en colère mais, quand Stiles le voit marcher dans un couloir, il détourne toujours la tête avec un regard déterminé, refusant de regarder Derek dans les yeux. Derek l'a vraiment blessé, il le sait. Les mots étaient censés être agressifs et cruels, il n'avait juste pas l'intention de les dire à voix haute.

Il voulait dire à Stiles qu'il avait fait du bon travail avec l'assassin, qu'il s'était comporté de manière très professionnelle, qu'il est le meilleur tireur que Derek ait jamais rencontré. Mais à la place, des mots horribles et mordant ont quitté ses lèvres, et il les regrette tous les jours.

Il regarde ses messages, tard le soir, blotti dans son lit, et fait défiler le texte sur son omni-tech quand un message de Lydia attire son attention. C'est le rapport d'autopsie du presque-assassin de Stiles. Derek le fait apparaître avec un simple mouvement de doigt.

Il lit tout le rapport, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas l'assassin en lui-même qui inquiète Derek. C'était un humain avec des pouvoirs biotiques qui résultent d'une exposition à l'élément zéro, l'élément qui alimente tous les boucliers de mass effect, in utero. C'était un mercenaire recherché, accusé de bon nombre de crimes à travers toute la galaxie. Ça ne surprend pas Derek. Ce qui le surprend, en revanche, c'est l'équipement retrouvé sur lui.

Des technologies avancées de camouflage et d'armement, un ampli biotique hors de prix, tout ça coûte beaucoup plus cher que ce qu'un mercenaire en cavale devrait pouvoir se procurer. C'est du surarmement, tout simplement. Les développeurs d'armes saliveraient et supplieraient de pouvoir mettre leurs pattes sur certaines des pièces qu'ils ont retrouvées.

La technologie est également Geth.

Le truc, c'est qu'après la Grande Guerre, la guerre dans laquelle la mère de Talia est morte en combattant, les Geths et les Quariens ont établi une tentative de paix. Des traités ont été signés où chaque race ne pourrait pas attaquer l'autre, et la galaxie a pu souffler. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant, les Geths veulent la mort de Stiles pour une raison ou une autre, même s'ils sont connus pour aider les Quariens. Ils établissent des logements sur leur monde de base, pour que les Quariens les plus faibles puissent retourner à la maison. Ils aident à réécrire les fonctions dans les combinaisons de survie pour imiter les pathogènes, ce qui à terme est censé améliorer petit à petit le système immunitaire des Quariens de génération en génération. Pourquoi aideraient-ils les Quariens pour envoyer un assassin contre leur prince ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Bien sûr, les ramifications du conflit se font encore ressentir. Les Quariens ont tendance à éviter d'utiliser les I.A. Parce que c'est la boule de neige transformée en avalanche qui a causé la guerre en premier lieu. Bon sang, Derek a surpris Stiles s'excuser ou remercier l'intelligence artificielle du Beacon plus d'une fois, et ce pour aucune raison.

Et puis, les quariens ont tendance à rester entre eux et tendent à être extrêmement généreux à cause de la mentalité de 'pas de gaspillage' au sein de la Flotte Nomade. Ils ont appris de leurs erreurs et les Geths le savent et le respectent. Ce qui est pourquoi leur hostilité soudaine est plus qu'improbable. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des militants geth séparatistes qui veulent la destruction de tous les Quariens. Les Geths ont un esprit ruche, ils partagent leurs objectifs, leurs mémoires et leurs stratégies. La tromperie et le mensonge leur sont impossible. Ce n'est tout simplement pas programmé dans leur code.

Ce qui explique pourquoi Derek pense qu'ils sont victimes d'un coup monté.

Des soldats plus vieux, qui se souviennent du temps avant la Grande Guerre, haïssent les Quariens pour avoir fabriqué les Geths et les avoir lâchés sur la galaxie. Ils croient que les Quariens ne devraient pas avoir droit à une ambassade à la Citadelle, et encore moins un membre quarien au conseil. Ils croient que tous les Quariens devraient être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait, condamnés à rester à jamais sur la flotte Nomade jusqu'à ce que leur race s'éteigne finalement.

Derek ne pense pas que les Geths aient quoi que ce soit à voir avec la tentative d'assassinat. Au contraire, il a plus tendance à soupçonner ces dissidents plus âgés, ceux qui s'opposent à la fois aux Geths et aux Quariens. Derek pense qu'ils essaient de démarrer une nouvelle guerre entre les deux en espérant qu'ils s'exterminent mutuellement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek exprime ses inquiétudes à la réunion générale suivante, mais Stiles les repousse d'un mouvement distrait de la main, l'autre main occupée à faire défiler quelque chose sur son omni-tech. « Ouais, je suis déjà au courant. »

Derek fronce les sourcils, contrarié. Stiles devrait faire plus attention à sa propre sécurité, son mépris flagrant à ce propos est troublant.

Au silence de Derek, Stiles soupire et lève le regard. « Si vous pensez que c'est la première fois que ces enfoirés ont essayé de me tuer et de blâmer les Geths, vous vous trompez. Je reçois des menaces tous les jours et, à une occasion mémorable, un colis contenant un bébé dévoreur. »

« Ça a essayé de lui arracher la gorge. », ajoute Scott inutilement.

« Oui, et son acide a fait fondre ma combinaison, j'ai eu des brûlures pendant des semaines et même le médi-gel n'a rien pu faire. » Stiles rencontre le regard de Derek pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. « Mais j'ai survécu. Je survis toujours. C'est pour ça que c'est tellement frustrant quand je suis couvé comme un enfant pathétique. Mon peuple est là dehors, à se battre pour vivre contre tout espoir. Ils n'ont pas le même système immunitaire que moi, une petite blessure peut les tuer en quelques heures et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis forcé de rester confiné sur ce vaisseau à me tourner les pouces pendant que vous aidez mon peuple à ma place ? » Les yeux de Stiles se plissent alors qu'il fixe Derek.

Celui-ci pince les lèvres. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, quelqu'un en a après vous, veut vous tuer. Votre peuple a besoin de vous vivant pour les représenter à la Citadelle, pour dire à la galaxie que la race quarienne est tout sauf faible. Votre mort anéantirait tout ça. », affirme-t-il.

Derek voit Erica se recaler dans sa chaise et croiser les bras sur la poitrine. « Si vous deux avez fini de vous bouffer le nez, on pourrait peut-être parler de la vraie menace. » Elle se tourne vers Derek. « Menace qui apparaît ne pas être l'entêtement de Stiles, peu importe à quel point tu y crois. » Elle fait un geste de la tête en direction de Lydia. « Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ces enfoirés ? », demande-t-elle.

Lydia passe une main sur son omni-tech et celui-ci projette des images et des textes au centre de la table, où tout le monde peut voir. « Nous savons qu'ils sont une large association, un groupe haineux compris d'humains, de Turiens, d'Asaris et d'autres races. Ils existent dans l'ombre, ils ne sont pas en pleine lumière pour exprimer leur haine des Quariens et des Geths, comme la plus grande majorité. Mais leur haine est profonde, et elle s'exprime de manière violente. » Lydia passe sa main devant l'écran. « La reine, la mère de Stiles, a des contacts dans plusieurs gouvernements, et est une bonne amie du Primarque turien. Beaucoup de monde rassemble des informations pour elle, et pourtant on ne sait encore presque rien sur ce groupe. »

Elle fait un nouveau mouvement de la main, et montre un regroupement de petites planètes qui abritent ce qui apparaît être de petites colonies quarienne. « La flotte Nomade a établi des petites poches de colonies sur des planètes inhabitées. Ce projet est top secret, seuls le conseil, les Quariens et les Geths sont au courant. » Elle passe aux images suivantes et tout le monde dans la pièce prend une profonde inspiration au même moment.

Ce sont des images de beaucoup de planètes et de colonies, des cratères entourant des bâtiments en ruine abandonnés aux éléments.

« Ouaip. », acquiesce Stiles. « C'est exactement ce que vous pensez. Ces enfoirés ramènent des morceaux d'astéroïdes vers nos planètes colonisées et les lâchent dans l'atmosphère. »

« Bordel. », remarque Isaac.

Lydia acquiesce. « Elles deviennent des météoroïdes destructives en entrant dans l'atmosphère. Heureusement, elles sont rudimentaires et encore petites, rien qui ne pourrait visiblement décimer une colonie entière. Cependant, elles sont recouvertes de technologie geth de camouflage pour que les détecteurs quarien ne puissent pas les voir et les détruire avant l'impact. Et la flotte Nomade ne peut pas fournir la quantité d'élément zéro nécessaire pour créer un bouclier suffisamment gros pour protéger la colonie. Les météoroïdes endommagent les bâtiments, tuent les récoltes et parfois même des colons. »

« Ça détruit la réputation des colonies que nous établissons. », explique Stiles. « Personne ne veut plus y aller et, à chaque fois que ça se produit, la flotte Nomade devient de plus en plus bondée puisque les colons retournent dans les vaisseaux. »

« Ce groupe a pour objectif de cantonner les quariens à la flotte Nomade. », conclue Lydia.

« Comment arrivent-ils à mettre la main sur la technologie geth si les geths ne les aident pas ? », demande Boyd d'un air sombre.

« Comme vous le savez, les geths détiennent de nombreuses colonies, ils préfèrent l'espace aux mondes secs des quariens. Ils nous ont informés que plusieurs de leurs colonies les plus petites et isolées sont pillées par des pirates. » Lydia bouge un doigt et des images de pirates vorcha et butarien sur des colonies geth apparaissent.

« Ils doivent embaucher des mercenaires pour piller les colonies et voler les technologies. », dit Derek en se souvenant des vorcha qui ont attaqué la colonie où Stiles a failli être assassiné.

« Oui, et nous avons fait des recherches sur les pirates que nous avons réussi à identifier. », dit Stiles. « Vous ne croirez jamais où ils passent tous leurs temps libres ? »

« Oooh, je sais ! », dit Erica d'un ton sarcastique en se frottant le front sous une fausse réflexion. « Hmm, où, dans cette galaxie, les criminels, les terroristes et les piratent vivent ensemble dans une paix relative depuis des milliers d'années ? Oh, je ne sais pas... »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle dramatique et sourit tendrement avant de faire face à la pièce entière. « Prenez vos plus beaux tricornes, les amis, parce qu'on va sur Oméga. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek doit avouer que, pour un caillou de l'espace qui abrite presque tous les gens recherchés de la galaxie, Oméga est un endroit très sexy. La Reine Pirate a des clubs de strip-tease et des bars à chaque coin de rue. Ils mettent en scène des Asaris à peine vêtues et dansant, effectuant des mouvements que Derek ne pense pas pouvoir réussir même après des années d’entraînement.

Il ne se sent pas à sa place, et il n'a pas l'air à sa place non plus. C'est un militaire, et ça se voit dans sa manière de parler et de marcher. C'est un professionnel, et il est courtois quand c'est nécessaire. Tout le monde sur Oméga ne l'est pas.

Stiles, en revanche, s'adapte à Oméga comme un Krogan à sa première baston. Ce qui veut dire de manière très enthousiaste et plus très sobre. Après tout, les Quariens sont connus pour tenir les danseurs en haute estime. Et, bon dieu, Stiles tient vraiment ces danseuses asari en haute estime.

Ils sont dans le club Afterlife, sous la protection de la Reine Pirate grâce à l'influence de Lydia. Derek interroge un mercenaire butarien à propos d'un des pirates. Il est habillé en civil pour mieux se fondre dans la masse, mais ça le rend nerveux. La dernière fois qu'il a porté quelque chose qui se rapproche de plus ou moins loin à des vêtements civils, en dehors de ses permissions, c'était son hoodie N7 de l'académie, ce qui n'est évidemment pas possible ici puisqu'il essaie de se faire passer pour un civil. Même si même un idiot peut dire qu'il est en fait un militaire. C'est un casse-tête avec lequel il semble être le seul à avoir du mal.

Erica a enfilé une robe très courte, a mis des talons et un rouge à lèvres de vampire. Ses cheveux blonds sont relevés en de belles boucles au-dessus de sa tête. Le Turien avec lequel elle discute semble absolument stupéfait par elle, ses mandibules flamboient à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

Allison et McCall sont blottis ensemble dans un box à discuter d'il ne sait quoi. Tout ce que sait Derek, c'est que ça n'a que peu de chances d'avoir un rapport avec la mission, et tout à voir avec les regards énamourés qu'ils ne cessent de se lancer. Regards dont Derek n'aimerait encore rien savoir.

Boyd et Isaac ont rejoint un grand groupe de trafiquants d'armes qui boivent des shots d'un alcool brillant contenant ce qui ressemble à des tentacules qui bougent encore. Il ne se souvient pas avoir vu ça au menu. Quoiqu'il y avait une boisson nommée 'Cthuhu' sans offrir d'autre explication. Quelqu'un sur Oméga connaît bien son folklore Lovecraftien.

Derek regarde discrètement autour de lui pendant que le Butarien qu'il questionne lui raconte une histoire à dormir debout à propos de son petit cousin au deuxième degré dont le Pyjak, ou singe de l'espace comme il les appelle, s'est fait faire la cour par un Varren mangeur de viande et qui a eu un résultat désastreux.

Avant même qu'ils n'abordent Oméga, Stiles avait décidé de ne pas porter sa combinaison pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. Les Quariens se font rare sur Oméga. Ils sont des gens bons, généreux et nobles, tout ce qu'Oméga n'est pas. Voir un Quarien ici ferait beaucoup parler, quelque chose que Stiles ne veut pas. Il a donc troqué la combinaison pour le pantalon le plus étroit que Derek ait vu de toute la Voir Lactée. Se fondre dans la masse, mais bien sûr.

Le pantalon épouse toutes ses formes, de ses hanches étroites à son cul franchement obscène, et ses mollets étonnamment musclés qui sont légèrement arqués, trahissant son héritage à qui sait quoi chercher. Heureusement, les lumières sont assez tamisées pour cacher la couleur particulière de ses yeux.

Le T-shirt n'est pas mieux que le pantalon. C'est un simple T-shirt blanc mais, sur le corps de Stiles, il est tout sauf simple. Ses épaules sont larges et musclées et Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de les fixer. Surtout maintenant qu'une strip-teaseuse asari rit en lui montrant comment danser. Derek sourit aussi en voyant à quel point le prince s'amuse, il tient la main de la danseuse, bouge ses hanches et son corps comme un serpent en même temps que l'Asari.

Mais ensuite, l'Asari rapproche encore Stiles et sa peau pâle rougit soudainement. Derek détourne le regard en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose d'affreux lui saisit le cœur. Il se demande si son cœur est en train de brûler, parce que ce n'est certainement pas de la jalousie.

Après qu'il eut tiré tout ce qu'il pouvait du Butarien, et après l'avoir terrifié bien comme il faut, Derek s'assoit seul au bar avec un verre d'hydromel asari.

Stiles le rejoint, un grand sourire sur le visage, et il s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Derek. « Apparemment, quelques étages plus bas, il y aurait un bar avec une chanteuse asari qui connaît des tas de chansons quariennes. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? », demande Stiles avec ce qui ne peut être qu'un sourire charmeur et Derek déglutit fortement. Il balaie le bar des yeux à la recherche de la strip-teaseuse avec laquelle Stiles dansait tout à l'heure, et il la voit sur scène en train de faire son numéro.

Il prend son verre, boit le reste de son hydromel d'une seule gorgée. « Allons-y. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bar est aussi sombre que l'Afterlife, mais il y a moins de flashs de lumière et beaucoup moins de Vorcha chahuteurs. Une Asari magnifique se tient sur une scène. Elle porte une longue robe fluide et chante au micro. Stiles le prend par le poignet pour l'emmener dans un box isolé avec une vue parfaite sur la scène.

Que la lumière de la lune cache deux amoureux de ses rayons  
Mais je sais que lorsque viendra l'aube nous nous séparerons  
Je chérirai cette nuit jusqu'à la fin de la création  
Maintenant à découvert, je sens ta peau contre la mienne

« Oh, j'adore cette chanson. », remarque Stiles avec un sourire tranquille. « C'est tiré d'une comédie musicale qui raconte l'histoire d'amour interraciale entre un Quarien et son amoureuse Turien. », explique-t-il.

« C'est beau. », dit Derek en regardant Stiles chantonner en même temps que l'Asari.

« Vous avez réussi à tirer quelque chose du Butarien ? »

« Huh ? », demande Derek stupidement, le sang montant à ses joues quand il se rend compte qu'il était en train de fixer Stiles d'un regard hébété. « Quoi ? »

« Le Butarien que vous avez questionné, il a dit quelque chose ? », explicite Stiles heureusement sans se rendre compte de l'embarras de Derek.

Celui-ci secoue la tête. « Non, il ne savait rien du tout. »

« Hmm. », fredonne Stiles en se rongeant un ongle. « La strip-teaseuse avec laquelle j'ai parlé m'a envoyé ici. Les Vorcha ne sont pas assez intelligents pour organiser de tels raids sur les relais Geth. Je pense qu'il y a quelques Butariens haut placés qui travaillent avec le groupe que nous recherchons, et ce sont eux qui embauchent les Vorcha. Je lui ai demandé où vont la plupart des mecs avec quelques crédits en plus à dépenser, et elle m'a indiqué ce bar. »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas ici juste pour la musique ? », demande Derek avec un sourire, de bien meilleure humeur maintenant qu'il sait que Stiles n'a flirté avec la strip-teaseuse que pour avoir des informations.

Stiles lui fait un clin d’œil. « Non, pas juste pour ça. Maintenant, venez. », dit-il en remettant Derek sur pieds alors que la chanteuse salue le public et quitte la scène. « Nous avons une musicienne talentueuse avec qui parler. »

Le manager les laisse entrer dans l'arrière-salle pour à peine une centaine de crédits. Derek a à la fois l'impression d'être un mec louche et un de ces détectives de vieux films en noir et blanc alors qu'ils cherchent la loge de la chanteuse. Finalement, ils trouvent la bonne pièce et Stiles frappe à la porte.

La chanteuse ouvre avec un sourire alors que Stiles sort un bouquet de fleurs, que Derek l'a vu prendre dans un vase juste à côté, de derrière son dos. Pas mal.

« Pour vous, madame. », dit Stiles en tendant les fleurs à la femme avec une révérence.

« Oh. » La femme sourit en sentant les fleurs et lance un regard à Stiles entre ses cils. « Merci, mon bon monsieur. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré ? Je me serais souvenue d'un homme aussi noble que vous. »

« Je ne fais que passer par ce superbe endroit où j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vos talents musicaux. » Stiles sourit en levant un sourcil. « Je dois dire que ces rumeurs n'exagèrent rien. »

L'Asari devient plus violette et se décale pour les laisser entrer. « Vous savez, je ne couche habituellement pas avec mes admirateurs, mais pour vous deux... » Elle les déshabille des yeux. « Je pense que je vais faire une exception. »

« C'est une offre très généreuse, ma dame, mais je crains de devoir refuser. », dit Stiles en réussissant à infuser du regret dans sa voix. « Mon mari et moi sommes malheureusement strictement monogames. », continue-t-il en prenant le bras de Derek, le pinçant pour lui demander de le suivre dans son jeu. « Il est très jaloux, vous comprenez ? »

L'Asari a l'air déçue, avant que son froncement de sourcil ne disparaisse et qu'elle sourît d'un air heureux. « Cela veut dire que vous êtes là pour ma musique, pas pour du sexe ? », dit-elle. Derek ressent de la honte pour tous les hommes qu'elle a rencontrés qui n'ont demandé d'elle que du sexe alors qu'elle a une telle voix.

« La déesse Athamé vous a dotée de tels poumons, bien sûr que je suis là pour votre voix ! », s'exclame Stiles de manière enthousiaste.

Elle détourne la tête. « Vous me flattez, monsieur. »

Derek veut se taper la tête contre le mur. Tout ce langage pompeux commence à l'agacer, mais il continue sagement de se taire. Stiles a manifestement un plan.

« Je dois vous demander où vous avez appris ces chansons quariennes. Vous réussissez merveilleusement bien à prononcer même les mots les plus compliqués. »

L'Asari se passe un doigt sur une de ses crêtes, devenant encore plus violette. « Eh bien, j'avais cet amant, un Turien fort et musclé qui pouvait me plaquer au mur quand je le désirais... » Sa voix s'éteint et elle prend une expression rêveuse. « Je suis tombée sur un datapad rempli d'enregistrements de musiques quariennes dans son appartement après une longue nuit de passion. Je les ai trouvées tellement belles que je les ai toutes copiées sur mon propre datapad. Il avait étiqueté ces enregistrements comme 'recherche', ce qui était étonnant puisqu'il travaillait, eh bien... » Sa voix s'éteint à nouveau et elle détourne les yeux.

« Tout va bien. », dit doucement Stiles. « Vous pouvez me le dire. »

« J'ai tellement honte. J'étais jeune. Je suis encore jeune, j'ai seulement soixante-dix ans, mais ça n'est pas une excuse pour fréquenter un homme comme ça. Au moins, j'ai tiré quelque chose de cette relation désastreuse. Une carrière merveilleuse où je peux me prendre en charge et ne pas dépendre d'hommes terribles. »

Stiles hoche rapidement la tête, la bouche ouverte sur un mensonge. « J'ai moi aussi été méprisé par des hommes violents et vicieux. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que ma vie ne se résumerait qu'à les enchaîner, les uns après les autres, chacun d'eux me quittant en me laissant brisé. » Stiles essuie une larme imaginaire du coin de son œil avant d'agripper le bras de Derek et de le câliner maladroitement. « Jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon seul et unique amour. »

L'Asari soupire, les regardant eux et leur 'relation' avec ce qui semble être de l'envie dans les yeux. « Je pensais que Lorik et moi serions ensemble pour toujours jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il travaillait comme trésorier pour les Alphas. Tu peux imaginer la vitesse à laquelle notre relation s'est détériorée ensuite. »

« Je t'entends bien, ma sœur. », acquiesce Stiles avec une étincelle de sournoiserie dans l’œil. « Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de ce terrible Lorik. Tu me disais que c'était quoi, son nom de famille ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Putain de merde. », remarque Erica quand ils sont rassemblés dans les quartiers que la Reine Pirate a mis à leur disposition. « Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous êtes doué, bordel ? » Stiles a l'air très fier, et elle le prend dans une étreinte d'ours.

Derek ne peut être que d'accord. Ils ont enfin le nom de l'organisation terroriste qui a causé tant de mal aux Quariens et aux Geths. Les Alphas. Selon l'Asari, ils se montrent parfois sur Oméga avec des masques de créatures aux dents pointues et aux rictus menaçants. Ils font les bars, recrutent, et payent très bien.

« Je suis surprise que la Reine Pirate n'ait rien fait. », dit Isaac. « Elle sait être vicieuse quand les gens marchent sur ses plates-bandes. »

« Apparemment, ils font attention de ne pas faire ça. », dit Lydia. « Ils restent dans l'ombre et ne font pas affaire où ils ne sont pas voulus. Ils sont très intelligents, et très dangereux. »

« Au moins, on a le nom d'un de leurs agents. », continue Derek en lisant le rapport sur son omni-tech. « Lorik Taludus et, selon les renseignements des Spectres, sa dernière localisation connue est Altahé. »

« Attendez, Altahé ? », demande McCall avec de la panique dans la voix. « Ce n'est pas là où vit le plus gros essaim de Rachnis de la galaxie ? »

Stiles met une tape dans le dos de McCall. « Yepp, mon pote, c'est ça. J'ai toujours su que le jour viendrait où tu devrais faire face à tes peurs. », le taquine-t-il. « Être en tête-à-tête avec ces insectes géants de l'espace dont tu as si peur, avec leurs petites pattes étiolées, et leurs antennes qui tressautent. N'oublie pas ces bouches flippantes avec leurs dents. Toutes leurs dents pointues et effilées. »

McCall gémit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La reine de l'essaim de Rachnis d'Altahé leur donne le corps de Lorik Taludus avec pépiement strident et furieux. Derek a envie de couvrir ses oreilles et crier jusqu'à ce que cesse ce bruit horrible.

Lydia bruit. « Elle dit qu'il a essayé de voler ses œufs, et qu'il a eu ce qu'il mérite. »

Derek ne peut qu'être d'accord, même si l'état du corps de Taludus, plein de trous et à moitié fondu, lui semble juste un peu trop.

« Il en a aussi écrasé quelques-uns, d'où l'acide. »

Ou pas.

De retour sur le Beacon, Lydia fait une autopsie pendant que Derek s'assoit vers la carte de la galaxie pour attendre son rapport.

« Comment va McCall ? », demande Derek à Allison quand elle passe dans la pièce. Allison lève les yeux au ciel et répond par-dessus son épaule : « Traumatisé à vie. »

Derek glousse.

Il continue à rester assis pour regarder la carte de la galaxie pendant de longues minutes avant d'appeler l'I.A. du vaisseau.

« Où est Stiles ? », demande-t-il. Il est résolu à le trouver pour qu'ils puissent planifier la suite maintenant que leur seule piste est morte.

L'I.A. répond rapidement avec son accent britannique terrestre standard. « Commandant Hale, le Prince Przmy'slaw vas Stilinski s'est retiré dans sa chambre, m'a informé de ne pas l'écouter et m'a ordonné d'empêcher quiconque de le déranger pour la prochaine heure. Il participe apparemment à une activité qui implique un poireau et un dégorgement ? Je suis désolé, monsieur, je n'ai pas été programmé pour comprendre cette phrase. C'est apparemment rejeté par mon contrôle parental. »

Derek peut sentir son visage rougir. « Tu as un contrôle parental ? Qui l'a activé ? »

« Le Prince, bien sûr, après que le lieutenant lui ait envoyé un message intitulé « Grosse BEEP épaisse dans son BEEP BEEP » suivi par un lien pour une page extranet dont l'accès m'a été refusé par le contrôle parental susmentionné. »

Derek enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « I.A. ? », demande-t-il après un long moment de silence pendant lequel il cherche ce qu'il a pu faire pour mériter ça.

« Monsieur ? »

« Désactive tous tes paramètres de contrôle parental, et change-les pour que moi seul puisse les modifier dans le futur. », dit-il. Derek ne peut pas se permettre de louper une information simplement parce qu'elle contient quelques gros mots ou des sous-entendus.

« Très bien, monsieur. » L'I.A. bipe et Derek soupire en se grattant la nuque. « Monsieur ? », demande l'I.A. après un long silence.

« Oui ? », demande Derek d'un ton fatigué.

« Maintenant que mon contrôle parental a été désactivé, je comprends la signification derrière l'expression familière que le Prince a utilisée. »

« Je parie, oui. », marmonne Derek en maudissant Stiles et son visage parfait, son corps, ses yeux, son putain de tout parfait.

« Monsieur, cela veut dire que le Prince est en train de se masturber. », dit l'I.A. du ton le plus pragmatique possible et Derek grogne, enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Très bien, monsieur. » l'I.A. bipe et Derek soupire en se grattant la nuque. « Monsieur ? », demande l'I.A. après un long silence.

« La mauvaise nouvelle est que l'interface de l'omni-tech de Taludus était complètement fondue, comme toutes les informations qu'elle contenait. », dit Lydia. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est que son ampli biotique a survécu. » Elle prend le petit implant avec des pinces et le place sous le microscope. « Vas-y, lis ce qu'il y a écrit. »

Derek regarde dans le microscope. « Prometheus Industries ? »

« Oui, et j'ai regardé leur catalogue, ce modèle n'est pas encore disponible au public. C'est tellement puissant et fait avec finesse que je croirais presque que c'est asari, si je ne savais pas que Prometheus est une compagnie humaine. »

« Ils n'embauchent pas d'Asari ? », question Derek. Les Asaris sont naturellement biotiques, nés avec des nodules d'élément zéro dans le corps même sans exposition in utero. Alors ça a du sens qu'ils comprennent les technologies derrière la biotique mieux que les humains.

« Laisse-moi reformuler. Le père du directeur actuel était un fervent supporter de Cerberus. »

Derek fronce les sourcils. La simple évocation du groupe terroriste pour la suprématie humaine lui donne des sueurs froides. Pendant la Grande Guerre, ils ont été responsables de la mort d'un nombre incroyable d'aliens et ont presque détruit entièrement la Citadelle. « Rien de bon ne sort jamais quand Cerberus est impliqué. », conclut-il.

Fort heureusement, Cerberus a été dissout. Mais les sympathisants sont toujours là et, plus souvent qu'à leur tour, sont pires que l'organisation, puisqu'ils ont habituellement beaucoup d'argent à disposition.

Derek pince les lèvres. « Quel est l'état de la sécurité au siège de Prometheus ? »

Le sourire de Lydia est presque viscéral.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quiconque ayant même une once de biotique reste sur le Beacon. Une grande partie du système de sécurité de Prometheus implique le scannage pour trouver des rivaux biotiques ayant l'intention de voler les secrets de la compagnie.

Donc au final, il ne reste que Stiles et lui pour l'opération. À l'origine, Boyd était supposé venir aussi, jusqu'à ce que Lydia le scanne et découvre un potentiel biotique inexploré. C'est bien pour lui, mais ça n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber.

Boyd est retourné sur Terre à New York pour la première fois depuis ce qui semble être des années, ce qui rappelle à Derek de passer voir sa famille en Californie avant que le Beacon ne quitte l'orbite. Ses sœurs lui envoient des messages de plus en plus explicites dans les menaces chaque semaine.

Il est assis avec Stiles sur un banc derrière un camion-restaurant et mange de la viande vendue dans la rue. Il est certain qu'il y a tout sauf de la viande dedans. Stiles avale la sienne en trois bouchées et Derek le regarde faire avec fascination. Habituellement, les Quariens trouvent la nourriture humaine toxique et indigeste, mais il s'avère que Stiles peut manger à la fois la nourriture humaine et quarienne sans effets secondaires, et avec beaucoup d'appétit.

« Punaise, c'était bon ! », dit Stiles avec un rot en tapotant son estomac. Ils sont tous les deux habillés comme les locaux pour se fondre dans la masse, mais Lydia les a équipés d'une technologie avancée de camouflage pour que, au moment où ils sont en mission, ils disparaissent dans les couloirs du bâtiment de Prometheus.

« Vous avez encore un petit creux ? », demande Derek et Stiles hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Derek lui donne le reste de son hot-dog, que Stiles dévore en quelques secondes. Derek ignore obstinément les gémissements obscènes qu'il pousse. Mais quand il commence à sucer le bout de ses doigts, Derek doit détourner le regard.

Ses yeux sont attirés par du mouvement devant le bâtiment et il donne un petit coup de coude à Stiles alors que le dernier garde humain quitte le périmètre.

Derek prend le sac à dos entre eux deux et se relève, Stiles juste derrière lui. C'est seulement quand ils sont cachés dans une allée proche que Derek ouvre le sac et tend une visière à Stiles. Une fois activée, elle montre la position et les informations vitales de l'autre, et la proximité de tout être hostile. Stiles la prend et la met rapidement autour de sa tête, activant sa technologie de camouflage d'un geste du doigt. Il disparaît à la vue de tous, un simple reflet dans l'espace indique qu'il est toujours là.

Une fois que Derek est aussi prêt que Stiles, il s'approche de la porte arrière du bâtiment, lève son omni-tech et laisse Lydia s'occuper du reste. Elle importe du code à distance, pirate le système de sécurité et leur ouvre les portes.

« Je ne vais pas plus loin, les garçons. », dit-elle dans son oreille quand il entre dans le building. Le signal se tarit. Ça n'a pas été approuvé sécurité et est donc incapable de franchir les brouilleurs mis en place justement pour éviter une opération de ce genre.

« Maintenant, vous n'avez plus que moi à qui parler. », plaisante Stiles.

« J'ai déjà envie de pleurer. », rétorque Derek avec un sourire.

L'I.A. du bâtiment ne peut pas les détecter avec la technologie de camouflage, alors ils arrivent à passer les drones patrouilleurs sans problème.

La salle des serveurs est protégée par une tonne de sécurités quand ils l'atteignent finalement. Il y a des caméras haute résolution sur les murs et elles sont sans cesse en mouvement. Malheureusement, elles sont assez performantes pour détecter les petits reflets que laisse la technologie de camouflage. Ça ne sert à rien de l'utiliser. Stiles s'arrête et pince les lèvres. Ils sont dans une impasse.

Mais Stiles se contente de lui tapoter l'épaule, le faisant se décaler légèrement. Il prend son omni-tech et des lignes infinies de codes apparaissent à l'écran alors qu'il travaille dessus. « Voilà, écoutez. », dit-il. « J'ai dit à l'I.A. que des robots nettoyeurs doivent passer dans quelques instants, alors les caméras vont se déconnecter temporairement.... Maintenant. »

Derek regarde la petite lumière verte de la caméra tourner au jaune. « C'est bon ? », demande-t-il.

« Yepp, juste le temps que j'ouvre la porte. »

La salle des serveurs est sombre quand les portes s'ouvrent finalement, éclairée seulement par les petits clignotants présents sur les superordinateurs. C'est assez inquiétant pour donner envie à Derek de sortir son arme mais il se refrène, sachant qu'il n'y a rien ici.

« Ce n'est pas du tout de mauvais augure. », remarque Stiles et Derek ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il sort un datapad du sac et le connecte à l'unité centrale. Le datapad est programmé pour chercher rapidement des mots-clés et transférer tout document dans lesquels il les rencontre.

Finalement, ça bipe et Stiles déconnecte le datapad avant de le ranger.

« Okay, mission accomplie. », dit-il alors qu'une sirène assourdissante retentit. Une lumière rouge horrible baigne la pièce. « Merde. », jure Stiles. « L'I.A. doit avoir vérifié la progression des robots nettoyeurs non-existants. »

Derek jette un rapide coup d’œil au scanner de proximité. « Trois minutes avant que des drones n'arrivent pour nous canarder. »

Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux, les dérangeant encore plus avant de se figer, le cerveau travaillant apparemment plus vite que sa bouche.

« Quoi ? », aboie Derek.

« Okay, ça va paraître dingue, mais vous voyez cette grande fenêtre vers la cage d'escaliers... »

Ils sont au quatorzième étage et Derek sait objectivement qu'une chute de cette hauteur peut les tuer en un instant. Mais, d'un autre côté, il a ses chaussures avec les réacteurs.

« Okay, on fait ça. », décide-t-il en prenant la main de Stiles pour l’entraîner hors de la salle des serveurs. Les caméras détectent leurs mouvements et commencent, elles aussi, à sonner jusqu'à ce que leur alarme résonne dans le couloir entier.

En courant, Derek tire trois fois dans la vitre qui se brise, tombant en éclats à leurs pieds. Ils s'arrêtent juste au bord de la large baie vitrée et contemplent le ciment, quatorze étages plus bas.

« Oh mince, c'est plus haut que ce que je pensais ! », s'exclame fortement Stiles juste quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et les drones commencent immédiatement à leur tirer dessus.

Derek enroule son bras autour de Stiles pour le protéger et il grimace quand une balle effleure son bras. « Fermez les yeux. », chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille de Stiles. Puis il les bascule par la fenêtre.

Ses bottes remarquent qu'il a quitté le sol pour un temps anormalement long et leur bouclier s'active, les redressant pour qu'ils tombent les pieds les premiers. Une lueur bleue entour les bottes et, quand ils atterrissent, ça ne casse pas chaque os de ses jambes. À la place, il a l'impression d'avoir sauté dans un espace sans gravité. Ils rebondissent une ou deux fois avant que les bottes se désactivent et ils sont à nouveau sur la terre ferme.

« Whouah. », remarque Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. « C'était une aventure du début à la fin. »

Derek sourit et acquiesce. « Allez, partons d'ici avant que la police rapplique. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Avec un petit cadeau bonus, un magnifique fanart ! Le tumblr de l'artiste est sur la photo si vous voulez ;)  
> Merci en tout cas pour vos messages, je n'y ai pas encore répondu, j'ai une connexion internet capricieuse chez ma maman, mais ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire !

 

« La Citadelle est magnifique à cette période de l'année. », fait remarquer Stiles d'un ton sarcastique au moment où il pose un pied en dehors du Beacon.

 

Derek se moque. « La Citadelle est pareille tout au long de l'année. C'est un relais, sans orbite ni saison, et avec trop de blanc à mon goût. » Ses yeux suivent un veilleur qui patrouille dans la zone des docks, poursuivi par un enfant Krogan avec un jouet pistolet en main. En tout cas, Derek espère que c'est un pistolet.

 

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Si seulement vous pouviez apprécier mon sens de l'humour finement aiguisé. »

 

« J'apprécie l'humour. », répond Derek en saluant un soldat qui lui fait un signe alors qu'ils quittent les docks pour trouver un taxi. « Vous n'êtes juste pas très drôle. »

 

« Ouch. », dit Stiles en se posant une main sur la poitrine. « Ça me brise le cœur. »

 

Derek secoue la tête avec affection.

 

Les fichiers qu'ils ont volés dans la salle des serveurs se sont révélés être une véritable mine d'or. Ils ont réussi à relier le PDG de Prometheus, Deucalion, à des centaines d'affaires non résolues sur Terre. Corruption, espionnage, meurtre, même, Deucalion trempait dans tout. Maintenant, Derek doit rencontrer la SSC, la force de police, sur la Citadelle. Il espère qu'ils pourront prouver l'implication de Deucalion dans la fondation de plusieurs groupes haineux qui résident à la Citadelle.

 

Bien sûr, ils savent déjà que Deucalion est lié à des groupes terroristes sur terre, mais s'il est démontré que son pouvoir s'étend au-delà du monde d'origine de Derek, Lydia et lui auront la liberté des Spectres pour, comme Stiles aime le dire, 'le foutre dans la merde'.

 

« Passager ! », s'écrie Stiles quand Derek les conduit vers le taxi qu'il a loué.

 

« Nous ne sommes que deux. », remarque Derek.

 

« Exactement. La dernière fois que j'ai conduit un de ces trucs, j'ai failli avoir un accident. »

 

« Comment avez-vous fait ? », demande Derek en ouvrant la porte avec une commande de son omni-tech. « Ils ont un pilote automatique pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

 

Stiles se gratte le haut du casque honteusement et monte dans le siège passager. « Il est possible que j'aie volé la voiture pendant mon pèlerinage. », dit Stiles en mentionnant le rite de passage que chaque adolescent quarien expérimente : il doit quitter son vaisseau de naissance et parcourir la galaxie à la recherche de quelque chose de valeur à rapporter à la flotte Nomade.

 

« Oh, bien sûr que vous étiez un adolescent rebelle. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? », demande Derek en démarrant.

 

« Eh, ça me vexe. Je suis encore un rebelle. Je n'ai pas perdu cet aspect de ma personnalité juste parce que je suis devenu un adulte. Je n'ai techniquement pas le droit d'aller sur Illium pendant encore cinq ans, et je brise cette interdiction tout le temps sans que personne ne le sache. »

 

« Bien fait pour eux. », dit Derek avec un reniflement. « Ce sont tous des enfoirés paranoïaques et nantis, de toute manière. »

 

Stiles acquiesce. « Vous savez, leur force ouvrière est traitée tellement mal que c'est presque de l'esclavage. Tellement de Krogans sont morts dans des accidents non déclarés au travail. C'est horrible. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Illium est appelée la première force embauchante de la galaxie. Elle est obligée d'embaucher sans arrêt de nouvelles personnes pour remplacer celles qui meurent. », crache-t-il avec une passion amère. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de lettres j'ai écrites à l'union des forces ouvrières galactiques pour les supplier d'arrêter de présenter aussi bien Illium. Mais je me fais toujours ignorer. C'est ici qu'il y a le plus de corruption dans la galaxie. »

 

Derek regarde Stiles, regrettant de ne pouvoir voir son expression, cachée par sa capuche. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. », dit-il sincèrement.

 

Stiles ne porte plus la visière violette commune à tous les Quariens, mais il a encore la combinaison de survie. Ce que Derek comprend, puisque cette tenue est culturellement importante pour son peuple et pour lui. Stiles hausse les épaules, le visage caché parce qu'il regarde par la fenêtre. « Je fais juste mon devoir. »

 

« Hey ? », dit Derek, et sa main quitte la console de commande pour se poser légèrement sur celle de Stiles. «  _Tout le monde_ peut faire 'juste son devoir' et ne pas mettre autant d'efforts que vous dans tout ce que vous faites. Vous vous démenez pour aider votre peuple, et les autres, à qui vous ne devez rien. » Derek prend une profonde inspiration alors que Stiles tourne lentement la tête. Quand Derek peut finalement voir son visage, il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le fait continuer d'une voix douce et basse. « Vous êtes l'homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. »

 

Stiles reste la bouche légèrement bée, et sa peau se pare d'un léger rougissement. « Oh. », dit-il comme s'il était surpris que Derek le tienne en si haute estime. « Merci, je crois. »

 

Derek sourit. « Ne prenez pas la grosse tête. », dit-il en enlevant sa main de celle de Stiles. Déjà, sa chaleur corporelle lui manque. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser avoir un ego aussi gros que celui de Lydia. »

 

Stiles ricane. « C'est impossible. Elle cultive le sien depuis cinq cents ans, le mien n'en a que vingt-six, il ne peut pas compéter. »

 

Derek rit.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

« Toutes les affaires non résolues sont accessibles dans ce terminal. », dit un officier turien du SSC en montrant un vieux processeur, au moins aussi âgé que la Citadelle elle-même.

 

Stiles le regarde de manière sceptique. « Vous êtes certain que ça fonctionne ? », demande-t-il en écartant une toile d'araignée se balançant bravement sur un côté.

 

L'officier fait cliquer ses mandibules. « Gamin, nous dépendons de relais cosmodésiques pour traverser la galaxie. D'énormes machines construites il y a des millions d'années par une race ancienne et primordiale qui a essayé de nous 'moissonner' il y a à peine deux décades. Cette même race a construit ce terminal. » L'officier tapote le métal avec une griffe. « Le processeur est au moins incroyablement rapide. »

 

« Pas faux. »

 

« Et si vous en avez marre de passer en revue tous ces dossiers, j'ai installé un mini-jeu de kepesh-yakshi sur le système, même si les veilleurs passent leur temps à le supprimer. »

 

Derek pince les lèvres. « Peut-être que c'est un signe que vous devriez arrêter de jouer à des jeux de stratégie sur un terminal d'information militaire. »

 

L'officier cligne des yeux, le regard blanc, avant de se retourner vers Stiles. « J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, Prince vas Stilinski. »

 

Stiles sourit. « Merci, officier, et veuillez pardonner le manque de manières du Commandant Hale. » Il fait un clin d’œil à Derek. « Il a un balai coincé dans le cul que je n'ai pas encore réussi à déloger. »

 

L'officier éclate de rire, mais un regard noir de Derek transforme ce rire en raclement de gorge. Elle détourne le regard. « Commandant. », salue-t-elle raidement avant de sortir de la pièce et de les laisser à leurs affaires.

 

Stiles fait craquer ses doigts. « Attaquons l'exercice. » Il s'assoit en face du terminal et l'allume. Le terminal vient à la vie en projetant une série d'hologrammes. Stiles sait manifestement comment utiliser la technologie parce qu'il bouge ses doigts rapidement et efficacement, et Derek ne peut que les fixer en se demandant s'ils sont vraiment plus longs que les siens. S'ils sont plus fins, comment ça ferait s'ils se tiennent la main, si la corne qu'il a aux mains serait rugueuse contre sa peau. Ce qu'il ressentirait s'ils étaient enroulés autour de sa -

 

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge en se sentant rougir. « Vous trouvez quelque chose ? »

 

Stiles fait un bruit, il ne se rend heureusement pas compte de l'état de Derek. « Le système fait ses recherches, il essaie de trouver des similitudes avec les dossiers que j'ai téléchargés. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a rien. » La console bipe. « Je n'ai rien dit. » Stiles fait coulisser son doigt, grossissant les détails de l'affaire non résolue. « C'est intéressant. », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Derek se rapproche, posant une main sur le dossier de la chaise. Il se penche. « C'est quelque chose, au moins ? », dit-il sans conviction après avoir lu ce qui est affiché.

 

Stiles secoue la tête. « Ce sont des preuves circonstancielles, au mieux. Putain. », jure-t-il. « A cette allure, on ne va réussir à faire stopper les opérations des Alphas que sur Terre. Ça ne va pas aider mon peuple. »

 

Derek pose sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. « Je suis désolé, Stiles. »

 

Stiles repousse la console et se relève. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je pensais que ça allait être une promenade de santé. Où serait le fun, sinon ? »

 

« On arrivera à le faire tomber. Deucalion va être mis hors d'état de nuire. », dit Derek de manière rassurante.

 

« Vous savez, vous les humains vous avez cette maxime. Coupez la tête du serpent, et le corps mourra. Eh bien c'est des grosses conneries. Le serpent est une hydre, et quand on coupe la tête d'une hydre, deux autres repoussent à sa place. », soupire Stiles, frustré.

 

« Stiles... », dit Derek tristement.

 

« Merci pour votre aide, Derek. Mais je vais appeler ma mère en vidéo-conférence pour lui demander ce que je suis censé faire maintenant. » Stiles bouge et la main de Derek tombe de son épaule.

 

Derek le laisse partir. Il le regarde s'éloigner avec le poids du futur de son peuple sur les épaules.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Derek regarde sur l'écran Deucalion être sorti du tribunal à New York, les mains menottées derrière le dos, une horde d'agents de sécurité le protégeant de la foule furieuse qui l'attend dehors. La moitié est des supporters, l'autre cherche à lui arracher la tête. Deucalion sourit et leur fait des signes comme une célébrité défilant sur le tapis rouge. Derek grince des dents et finit sa boisson en une gorgée.

 

Deucalion vient juste d'être déclaré coupable du meurtre de plus d'une centaine d'humains et d'aliens sur Terre dans différents scénarios terroristes orchestrés ces dix dernières années. Il va mourir derrière les barreaux et pourtant, il sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait.

 

Ils ont manqué quelque chose. Derek en est persuadé. Pourquoi sinon Deucalion serait-il aussi arrogant ? L'homme devrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur, il va pourrir dans une prison de haute sécurité et il ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher.

 

Derek lève une main pour attirer l'attention de la barmaid. « Une autre. », dit-il en pointant sa bière. « En fait, continuez à me resservir. »

 

La barmaid regarde la pile de bouteilles devant Derek. « Monsieur, je crains que nous ne soyons à court de bière blonde canadienne. Cette humaine les a toutes achetées. » Elle montre quelqu'un derrière Derek et il se retourne sur son tabouret pour voir Erica et Boyd assis dans un box. La table devant eux est couverte de bouteilles de bière, et Erica lève la sienne en guise de salutation. Derek lui fait un doigt d'honneur.

 

« Tu n'aimes même pas la bière. », lui dit-il en la rejoignant, prenant une bouteille sur la table pour l'ouvrir.

 

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. », répond Erica. « C'est pour l'équipe. » Elle désigne la pléthore d'officiers éparpillés dans le bar.

 

Derek croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu organises une fête et tu ne m'as même pas invité ? » Il hausse un sourcil. « Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu essaies de renverser ton Commandant. »

 

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hale. », intervient Boyd. « Elle crasherait le Beacon au moment où elle mettrait la main dessus. Erica est inutile sans toi. »

 

« Tu as bien raison. », sourit Derek. « C'est pour ça que c'est toi mon préféré, Boyd. »

 

« Prenez une chambre, vous deux. », dit Erica.

 

« Jalouse, Reyes ? » Derek hausse un sourcil.

 

Erica lève les yeux au ciel. « Même si je ne savais pas que tu es déjà follement amoureux de notre beau prince alien, je ne penserais toujours pas que tu essaies de te taper Boyd. Tu le considères comme ton frère. »

 

Derek s'étouffe et de la bière lui coule sur le menton. Il s'essuie rapidement en grimaçant, sa barbe colle maintenant. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. », nie-t-il.

 

« N'essaie pas de me mentir, Derek. », se moque Erica. « Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps on sert ensemble ? »

 

« Un peu plus de dix ans, pourquoi ? », demande Derek suspicieusement.

 

« Je pense que je te connais assez bien pour réaliser quand tu es complètement à fond sur quelqu'un, et tu es tellement à fond sur Stiles que c'en est presque gênant. Tu penses que Sol brille de son cul, tu l'aimes à ce point. »

 

Derek met une main sur son front. « Putain, Erica, ne le dis à personne. », dit-il, complètement conscient de l'amour d’Erica pour les potins. « Surtout pas à Stiles. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un qui est censé le protéger, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se sente obligé. Et encore moins qu'il parte. »

 

Boyd lui tapote l'épaule et les yeux d’Erica s'adoucissent. « Oh, mon petit, tu ne vois donc rien ? Stiles ressent exactement la même chose pour toi. Il ne parle que de _toi_. Il me demande toujours des informations sur _toi_. Bon sang, je lui ai parlé de la fois où tu as sauvé tous ces colons sur Eden Prime, il y a cinq ans. Tu aurais dû voir son regard vitreux, et son grand sourire fier. Il t'apprécie vraiment, Derek. »

 

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? », grogne Derek. « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en faire quelque chose. Je suis censé le protéger, pas le fréquenter. »

 

« Derek, c'est un homme avec des sentiments, il peut faire ses propres choix. En plus, les règles de l'Alliance sur la fraternisation ne s'appliquent pas à la situation. La seule chose qui t'arrête, c'est toi. »

 

« Et le fait que Stiles est un prince. »

 

Erica repousse ses craintes. « Il ne se soucie pas de ce genre de choses, et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un mariage arrangé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Demande-lui de sortir avec toi, Derek. Je te garantis qu'il dira oui. »

 

Derek pince les lèvres. Le truc, c'est qu'il veut vraiment le faire. Il veut vraiment inviter Stiles à dîner, à tout. Si Stiles voulait jeter des bouteilles du haut de la Citadelle pour s’entraîner à viser, Derek accepterait probablement, et il s'amuserait sûrement, même si ça veut dire briser les règles. Il pense qu'il aimerait briser les règles avec Stiles.

 

Enfin, il soupire. « Où est-il ? », demande-t-il.

 

Erica applaudit une fois, un grand sourire sur le visage. « J'ai demandé à l'I.A. de lui réserver une chambre dans les Secteurs Supérieurs, demande-le au Sandman. »

 

« C'est à seulement un pâté de maison de mon appartement. »

 

Erica lui fait un clin d’œil. « Je sais. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Le concierge de l'hôtel pose un regard sur lui et ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Commandant Hale. », dit-il dans un accent français horrible, ou dans une dégradation de l'accent originel. Il doit venir d'une colonie majoritairement française. « Le lieutenant Reyes a laissé ça pour vous. » L'homme sort un bouquet de fleurs bleues brillantes asari de derrière son guichet. « Vous devez les donner au prince. »

 

Derek prend les fleurs avec réticence, il grimace quand leurs antennes s'enroulent autour de son poignet et lui injectent des biotiques. « Merci. », dit-il raidement. Il se dirige vers les ascenseurs et attend que le concierge soit hors de vue avant d'essayer de détacher les antennes de son poignet. Il jure entendre les fleurs siffler quand il les met dans une poubelle.

 

Derek frissonne, sentant toujours les petites piqûres de biotique sur sa peau. C'est pourquoi il ne va jamais sur Thessia, le monde d'origine des Asaris. Tout a évolué avec une abondance d'élément zéro et est naturellement biotique. Derek a eu assez d'Erica qui le taquine avec ses biotiques pour toute une vie. Il est certain que Stiles serait d'accord avec lui, peut importe si les fleurs sont belles ou pas.

 

L'ascenseur bipe et Derek sort, arpentant le couloir opulent jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Au dernier moment, il s'arrête devant une surface en métal réfléchissante et inspecte son reflet, s'assurant que son hoodie est bien droit et que ses cheveux sont toujours comme il les a coiffés. Il est nerveux, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Stiles est juste de l'autre côté de la porte.

 

Derek déglutit. Il lève le poing pour frapper mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvre sur Stiles. Celui-ci louche en direction du poing à hauteur de son nez.

 

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je pourrais penser que vous vous apprêtez à me frapper, Derek. », dit Stiles en prenant le poing de l'autre pour le baisser. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

 

Derek s'agite inconfortablement avant de se redresser. « Ça peut attendre. Vous vous apprêtiez visiblement à sortir, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

 

« Je voulais juste aller manger un morceau, mais les restaurants près d'ici ne servent que de la nourriture turienne ou asari, rien de quarien ou humain. Je vais devoir aller de l'autre côté des Secteurs. L'extranet a recommandé un grill fabuleux, mais c'est à une heure en taxi. » Stiles soupire. « Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon steak, là, maintenant. »

 

« J'ai quelques steaks chez moi, et je n'habite qu'à un pâté de maison. », dit Derek, sa bouche fonctionnant plus vite que son cerveau. « Ils sont au congélateur, mais je peux facilement les décongeler et on pourrait prendre quelques légumes sur le chemin. Enfin, si vous voulez, bien sûr. »

 

Stiles sourit. « Après la journée que j'ai eue, j'adorerais de la compagnie pour dîner. J'espère que vous avez beaucoup de nourriture, parce que je peux manger une tonne. »

 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. », glousse Derek. « J'achète toujours en gros. »

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

« Voulez-vous un peu de vin pour patienter ? », demande Derek après avoir mis les steaks sur le grill dans la cuisine. « J'ai un bon vin rouge qui vient de chez moi. »

 

Stiles termine la salade et s'essuie les mains dans un torchon. « Oui, s'il vous plaît. Un peu d'alcool me ferait du bien, je crois. »

 

Derek ouvre le frigo et en sort la bouteille. Il la débouche et remplit deux verres avant d'en tendre un à Stiles. « Je suppose que votre conversation avec la reine ne s'est pas bien passée ? »

 

Stiles se frotte la tempe en prenant une grande gorgée. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire préventivement, on va devoir attendre qu'ils nous attaquent à nouveau avant de pouvoir monter un cas contre eux. »

 

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Mais les Alphas le savent. »

 

Stiles hoche la tête. « Exactement. Ils ne peuvent attaquer qu'une seule fois, alors, bien sûr, il vont essayer de faire le plus de dégâts possible. »

 

« La Flotte Nomade. »

 

« Oui. » Stiles soupire. « Ma mère est sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours, elle s'attend à un assaut à chaque instant. On est tous stressés. »

 

« Ce qui est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. », dit Derek en retournant les steaks. « Ils vont passer à l'attaque quand chaque officier sera épuisé d'inquiétude. » Il s'appuie contre le plan de travail en sirotant son verre. « Vous tenez le coup ? »

 

« Très mal. », répond Stiles. « Tous ceux que j'aime, à l'exception de mon père, vivent sur ces vaisseaux. Si quelque chose devait arriver, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Surtout ma mère. Si elle meurt, je serais mis en charge. Je ne sais pas comment être un bon roi. »

 

« Stiles, vous feriez un roi exemplaire. Vous vous souciez de votre peuple. Le reste, c'est juste apprendre comment ça fonctionne. Le Conclave vous aidera avec ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'êtes pas seul. »

 

« Je sais. », dit Stiles en jouant avec son verre. « Ça fait juste beaucoup de responsabilités. »

 

« Détendez-vous. » Derek sourit. « Prenez plus de vin, le Conseil fera tout ce qu'il peut pour vous aider. Ils veulent à nouveau un Quarien dans leurs rangs. Protéger votre peuple est le seul moyen pour ça. »

 

Stiles prend la bouteille et se ressert. « Ils me veulent comme Conseiller et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

 

« Vous êtes doué pour la politique. », dit Derek en coupant le grill et en sortant des assiettes du placard. Il sert la nourriture et en tend une à Stiles. « Et vous êtes intelligent. »

 

« Je suis une _expérience_. », siffle Stiles, et Derek fronce les sourcils. « Ils n'ont aucune garantie que je ne vais pas clamser à tout moment. En plus, je ne suis même pas un vrai Quarien. »

 

Derek regarde Stiles, confus. Il ne savait pas que le prince ressentait ça. Bien sûr, il y a fait allusion auparavant, mais Derek pensait que c'était juste sur le moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles ne pensait pas mériter ses réussites à cause de la manière dont il a été créé, parce qu'il ne peut pas se reproduire.

 

« Ce n'est pas votre naissance qui définit qui vous êtes. », dit Derek fermement en rencontrant le regard de Stiles. « C'est ce que vous faites de votre vie, et vous avez déjà fait tellement de bien. »

 

Stiles sourit faiblement. « Est-ce que c'est un autre proverbe humain ? Vous adorez les discours d'encouragement. »

 

Derek rit. « Vous êtes à moitié humain. Donnez-vous un peu de temps et vous les apprendrez aussi. »

 

« Je n'espère pas. Nous, les Quariens, sommes des gens directs. Nous savons ce que nous voulons et nous disons ce que nous pensons. », dit Stiles. Il pose son assiette sur le plan de travail et coupe son steak. Derek l'imite, se rapprochant de manière que, quand il coupe sa viande, ses coudes touchent ceux de Stiles.

 

Derek bruit. « Alors qu'avez-vous à l'esprit, Prince vas Stilinski ? »

 

« Ce steak incroyable. », gémit Stiles avec plaisir. « On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes un excellent cuisinier ? »

 

« Pas vraiment, non. » Derek donne un petit coup de coude à Stiles. « Je ne cuisine que pour les personnes que j'apprécie, et elles se font rares dans ce monde. »

 

Stiles envoie un petit sourire à son assiette. « Cela veut dire que vous m'appréciez, Commandant Hale ? »

 

Derek déglutit nerveusement quand Stiles tourne la tête pour rencontrer son regard. « Je crois que je vous apprécie beaucoup. »

 

Stiles se lèche les lèvres, nerveux, et les yeux de Derek sont attirés vers sa bouche, où une langue rose pointe légèrement entre ses lèvres. « Je vous apprécie aussi. »

 

Derek sourit et il va continuer, peut-être se rapprocher un peu pour demander un baiser ou un rendez-vous, quand une petite lumière rouge qu'il reconnaîtrait partout glisse dans la pièce. Instantanément, Derek pousse Stiles sur le sol, juste quand son assiette explose dans une volée de porcelaine et de nourriture. Stiles est allongé au sol, les yeux écarquillés, surpris. Un autre tir retentit et Derek retombe, une balle dans l'épaule.

 

« Putain ! », s'exclame-t-il en tombant au sol aux pieds de Stiles.

 

« Sniper. », gronde Stiles en rampant vers Derek pour inspecter sa blessure. « Vous saignez abondamment, la balle a dû toucher une artère. Vous avez besoin de médi-gel tout de suite. », dit-il alors que le sniper continue à tirer.

 

Derek jure à nouveau. « Je savais qu'acheter un appartement avec des fenêtres aussi grandes serait une erreur. » Il repense au plan de l'appartement et ce qui pourrait offrir la meilleure couverture. Bientôt, les balles tirées dans ses meubles de cuisine vont passer au travers du bois. Puis au travers d'eux.

 

« Derek ! », crie Stiles, ce qui attire son attention à nouveau. « Vous avez besoin de médi-gel tout de suite, ou vous allez vous vider de votre sang. »

 

« J'en ai dans la salle de bain, mais il faut traverser le salon qui a de grandes baies vitrées tout du long. » Derek secoue la tête. « C'est impossible avec cet enfoiré qui continue à nous canarder. »

 

Stiles pince les lèvres. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de fusils dans la cuisine pour que je puisse le descendre ? », demande-t-il avec espoir, mais Derek secoue la tête à nouveau.

 

« Je suis peut-être un soldat, mais je n'avais pas planifié d'être attaqué au milieu de la Citadelle. Les armes vont dans l'armurerie, et la nourriture dans la cuisine. », dit-il juste quand une balle est tirée et qu'un de ses meubles fait un horrible grincement. L'autre côté, qui les protège, doit ressembler à un champ de mines.

 

« Pas toutes les armes. », dit Stiles en ouvrant le placard sous l'évier. « Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser... Là. » Stiles prend une bouteille d'huile de friture. Il se tourne vers Derek. « S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous avez un chalumeau. Vous avez l'air d'être du genre à faire vous-même votre crème brûlée. »

 

« Stiles, vous n'êtes pas - »

 

« Derek ! Dites-moi. », crie Stiles alors qu'une balle rebondit sur le carrelage à côté de la main de Derek. Le sniper a finalement réussi à traverser les meubles.

 

Derek s'écarte du gros trou en désignant de la tête l'autre côté de la cuisine. Stiles se dépèche d'y aller et prend le chalumeau.

 

« Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ? », demande Derek. Le sniper est de l'autre côté de la rue, dans le bâtiment d'en face. Stiles ne peut pas vraiment intervenir à cette distance.

 

« Ils vont venir ici pour vérifier que nous sommes bien morts. Ils font toujours ça. », dit Stiles en prenant rapidement un couteau sur le plan de travail. « Utilisez ça. Je les prends en embuscade et vous les découpez en morceaux, d'accord ? »

 

Derek acquiesce d'un air grave. Il a un bras qui fonctionne encore. Ce n'est pas le bon, mais il se battra bec et ongles s'il y en a besoin. Stiles et sa vie en dépendent.

 

Stiles l'aide à nouer un torchon autour de son épaule, juste dessus la blessure pour arrêter le saignement. C'est un garrot de fortune, mais ça empêchera son cœur d'expulser tout son sang hors de son corps à chaque battement.

 

Soudain, le sniper arrête de tirer et le silence tombe dans l'appartement. Stiles lui indique un endroit au coin du plan de travail. Puis il s'accroupit en face de lui, le chalumeau dans une main et l'huile dans l'autre. Ils attendent.

 

Le seul avertissement qu'ils ont, c'est le bruit de verre sous les semelles de quelqu'un qui vient par la fenêtre. Derek peut sentir le moment où Stiles retient sa respiration alors qu'une ombre large se dessine sur le sol entre eux. Le sniper n'est qu'à quelques pas. C'est là que Stiles agit.

 

Il projette l'huile et actionne rapidement le chalumeau. L'huile s'enflamme immédiatement et le sniper aussi, hurlant et frappant ses habits pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes. C'est un feu gras, et il ne peut pas s'en échapper. Stiles le frappe dans les chevilles et il tombe lourdement, toujours en feu. Aussi rapide que son ombre, Derek l'achève d'un coup de couteau le long de la gorge.

 

Derek s'éloigne du corps fumant et s'immobilise, une main autour du poignet de Stiles, pour voir si le sniper avait un partenaire ou s'il travaillait seul. Quand rien ne se passe pendant une minute, Stiles se dégage de la main de Derek et court dans la salle de bains.

 

Personne ne lui tire dessus, et Derek se détend enfin. L'adrénaline le quitte soudainement et il commence à sentir une douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Il appelle le SSC et une ambulance avec son omni-tech puis se coule contre les meubles détruits pour attendre que Stiles revienne avec le kit de premiers secours.

 

Stiles coupe le hoodie de Derek avec une paire de ciseaux et met un paquet entier de médi-gel sur la blessure, murmurant sans cesse qu'il en a marre des gens qui essaient de le tuer. Derek hoche la tête pour montrer son accord.

 

Stiles a une coupure sur le haut de la pommette, le sang coule lentement sur sa peau pâle. Derek lève la main pour effacer la traînée. Son pouce s'attarde sur la peau de Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève les yeux et rencontre le regard de Derek avec un petit sourire. Stiles lui prend gentiment la main et dépose un baiser dessus.

 

« Merci, Derek. »

 

La douleur s'efface peu à peu quand la somnolence s'installe. La dernière chose dont il se souvient est la sirène de l'ambulance et un pétillement dans des yeux dorés avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Derek regarde par la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Il voit des gens sur la pelouse en contrebas alors qu'ils vaquent à leurs occupations, les taxis venant et s'en allant. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à l'hôpital du Mémorial de Huerta que de regarder par la fenêtre. Les docteurs ont bloqué toutes ses communications après qu'ils l'ont surpris envoyer à ses officiers sur le Beacon trop d'ordres sans importance selon eux. Si seulement ils comprenaient à quel point c'est important que les armes restent bien calibrées. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et, maintenant, Derek reste coincé à se tourner les pouces jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autorisé à sortir dans un jour ou deux.

 

Il songe à s'enfuir quand la porte s'ouvre et Stiles surgit, un docteur salarien bégayant et nerveux sur les talons.

 

« Patient a besoin de repos, mais Quarien est bruyant. Repos non envisageable en présence de Quarien. », dit rapidement le docteur dans l'habitude galarienne de parler rapidement et efficacement. Stiles rencontre le regard de Derek et lui fait un clin d’œil avant de brutalement se retourner. Le docteur lui rentre pratiquement dedans mais s'arrête juste à temps, clignant de ses grands yeux amphibiens sous la confusion.

 

« Vous savez, docteur, je crois que j'ai vu une Turien dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait ces étranges pustules vertes sur la nuque, juste au-dessus de la carapace. Je crois qu'elles brillaient. », dit Stiles avec de grands yeux, tissant son mensonge comme une araignée tisse sa toile.

 

Le docteur fait tomber son porte-bloc, qui rebondit sur le sol. Il écarquille encore davantage les yeux. « Pustules vertes brillantes, vous dites ? », jacasse frénétiquement le médecin. « Je dois partir. Saperlipopette. Oh, saperlipopette ! », s'exclame-t-il en courant hors de la pièce plus vite que ce que Derek peut suivre. Il se tourne vers Stiles qui a le sourire le plus sournois qu'il ait vu.

 

« Ça implique quoi, des pustules vertes brillantes sur un Turien ? », demande Derek, presque effrayé de la réponse.

 

Stiles hausse les épaules, prenant une chaise au chevet de Derek. « Je pense que des pustules vertes brillantes sur qui que ce soit, c'est une raison de s'alarmer. »

 

Derek renifle. « Pas faux. »

 

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », demande Stiles juste au moment où la lumière devant la porte clignote et un panneau de métal s'abat, couvrant la porte d'une couche incassable d'acier. Derek sursaute et tombe presque du lit sous la surprise.

 

Une voix électronique retentit dans les hauts-parleurs, résonnant dans la petite pièce. «  _L'hôpital est maintenant sous quarantaine. Patients, s'il vous plaît, restez dans vos chambres. Tous les Turiens dans les parties communes doivent se rendre dans les salles d'examen où les médecins feront les examens habituels pour le Syndrome de Corpalis. »_

 

Derek hausse un sourcil en direction de Stiles, qui a une expression de regret. « Oups. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. » Derek regarde par la fenêtre et voit un Turien passer en courant en se tenant la tête, les mandibules ouvertes sur un cri silencieux. « Vous pensez qu'ils vont m'écouter si je commence à crier fausse alerte ? » Derek retombe sur ses oreillers en riant.

 

« Au moins, vous avez rendu les choses un peu plus intéressantes. J'étais sur le point d'essayer de m'enfuir tellement je m'ennuyais. », dit-il en s'essuyant le coin des yeux où des larmes ont commencé à s'accumuler.

 

Stiles exécute une révérence de fortune en restant assis. « C'était un grand plaisir. Mais quand le SSC viendra me chercher pour m'emmener dans les confins de la Citadelle afin de m'interroger, dites à ma mère que je l'aime. »

 

Derek rit si fort qu'il fait sauter un point de suture.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

« Félicitations pour avoir presque mis toute la Citadelle sous quarantaine. », dit Erica et Stiles lui tire la langue.

 

« Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé savoir que des pustules brillantes sur un Turien étaient un symptôme d'une de leurs maladies les plus mortelles et les plus contagieuses ? » Stiles croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Le SSC m'a déjà passé une soufflante, je n'ai pas besoin de ça de ta part. »

 

Derek secoue la tête en riant. Ils sont sur les ponts, attendant qu'un vaisseau arrive. Il regarde les nouvelles sur un écran géant à proximité tout en souriant. L'assassin aurait dû attendre qu'ils soient sortis de la Citadelle pour passer à l'action, mais il a été impatient et ça a été son erreur. Le SSC a mis en œuvre des moyens impressionnants pour retrouver et arrêter les Alphas qui ont ordonné l'assaut.

 

Il s'avère que le fait qu'un diplomate étranger se fasse attaquer sur le sol de la Citadelle est un bon moyen pour faire bouger le Conseil. Derek a reçu la permission d'utiliser tous les moyens des Spectres à sa disposition pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux Alphas maintenant que le Conseil a la preuve qu'il lui fallait. À cette allure, avec tous les Spectres à la recherche des membres haut placés des Alphas, l'organisation ne tiendra pas plus de quelques mois, peut-être même moins.

 

Après tout, un accord fait parler ces enfoirés riches et racistes plus vite que les tentacules d'un Hanari. Ils sont ravis de balancer leurs complices pour avoir une peine réduite.

 

Sans l'argent que ces personnes versaient aux Alphas, c'est presqu'impossible pour eux de planifier une attaque concluante sur la flotte Nomade. L'histoire ne se souviendra d'eux que comme un obstacle pathétique à la vraie destinée des Quariens. Les Quariens ont déjà retrouvé leur planète, qu'ils partagent en paix avec les Geths et, dans quelques heures, ils retrouveront leur place au sein du Conseil de la Citadelle.

 

La reine des Quariens ainsi que la mère de Stiles vont venir officiellement pour nommer Stiles représentant de leur race. Stiles va bientôt être le premier Quarien en plus de trois cents ans à siéger au Conseil.

 

« Mon père va venir aussi. », dit Stiles en rejoignant Derek. Il se tient debout à ses côtés et regarde sur l'écran géant un homme en robe de chambre menotté et traîné hors de sa maison par des officiers du SSC. « Alors vous allez le rencontrer. »

 

« Comme si rencontrer la reine ne me rendait pas assez nerveux. » Derek se frotte le front, stressé. « C'est un million de fois pire que quand j'ai dû rencontrer les parents de ma petite-amie au lycée. Ils faisaient tous les deux parties de l'Alliance et ont passé le repas avec leur fusil sur les genoux. J'étais terrifié. »

 

Stiles hausse un sourcil. « Petite-amie ? »

 

« Rencontrer les parents de n'importe qui est terrifiant, pas forcément ceux d'un compagnon ou une compagne. », bredouille Derek.

 

« Je ne sais pas, Derek. », rit Erica en passant à côté d'eux. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec ma mère, tu lui as fait un gâteau et tout ça. »

 

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi ma mère n'a pas droit à un gâteau ? », demande-t-il. Derek n'arrive pas à dire s'il plaisante, son visage reste impassible.

 

« Euh, je ne voulais pas accidentellement l'empoisonner ? », offre-t-il faiblement. Il n'y connaît rien en nourriture quarien, mais il en sait beaucoup sur leur physiologie. Il ne veut pas tuer la mère de Stiles en lui servant un gâteau non stérile. Comment fait-on, d'abord, pour stériliser un gâteau ?

 

Stiles lui donne un léger coup de coude. « Je vous taquine. Même si c'est vrai que c'est étrange que vous rencontriez mes parents après seulement un rendez-vous. » Il se tapote la lèvre inférieure avec un doigt et observe la réaction de Derek du coin de l’œil.

 

Derek se lèche les lèvres, la bouche soudain sèche. « Rendez-vous ? »

 

Stiles sourit. « Oui. Vous vous souvenez de ce moment dans votre cuisine quand nous allions commencer à nous embrasser et que quelqu'un a commencé à nous tirer dessus ? Tellement romantique. »

 

Derek renifle. « Ça n'était pas notre premier rendez-vous. »

 

Stiles place une main sur son cœur, la bouche grande ouverte, l'image vivante de quelqu'un qui est faussement offensé. « Vous me brisez le cœur, monsieur. »

 

Derek se rapproche juste alors qu'un gros vaisseau quarien passe à travers du bouclier de la Citadelle. « Notre _premier rendez-vous_ sera demain. Je vous emmène manger dans cet authentique restaurant à sushis français, celu i sur Stellargent. Vous voyez duquel je parle ? »

 

Stiles plisse les yeux de manière suspicieuse. « Vous essayez de m'impressionner, je vois. Il faut faire une réservation un an à l'avance, comment avez-vous pu avoir une table ? »

 

Derek effleure l'oreille de Stiles avec ses lèvres, juste quand le vaisseau amenant les parents de Stiles atterrit. « J'ai mes manières. »

 

Stiles renifle. « Avez-vous finalement abusé de votre habilitation de Spectre ? Utilisez-vous vos pouvoirs pour le mal, Derek ? Je pense que je vais devoir vous dénoncer si vous basculez soudainement du côté obscur. »

 

Derek rit en secouant la tête. « La petite-amie de mon cousin est cuisinière en chef là-bas »

 

Stiles soupire dramatiquement. « Pas aussi sexy qu'un Derek Ténébreux, mais je vais quand même faire avec. »

 

« Hey, on ne sait jamais. », dit Derek en s'éloignant un peu de Stiles quand la passerelle est déployée pour pouvoir descendre du vaisseau quarien. Dans quelques minutes, il va rencontrer les parents de Stiles. Il va sans dire qu'il est nerveux au possible. « Quelqu'un va peut-être essayer de tirer sur le nouveau Conseiller de la Citadelle. »

 

Stiles lui met une claque sur le bras. « Dis pas ça, crétin. »

 

**\- FIN -**

 

 


End file.
